A Walk in Central Park
by shotofvanilla
Summary: Kurt takes a walk through Central Park after work, not knowing that he'd end up meeting a guitar player that would change his life quite a bit. COMPLETE. Klaine.
1. The Assistant Fashion Stylist

**Please forgive my lack of knowledge of New York/ Central Park, much like most of you did with my lack of knowledge on my previous story. I just stayed really vague about locations and all that. I can't remember New York's layout anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Glee/ He is We/ any of that. I wish I did. It'd make seeing Darren on Broadway a lot easier. **

Kurt stepped out of the tall building, wincing as a sharp wind whipped itself around him as he busied himself with wrapping a scarf around his neck. He turned and began walking, debating whether or not to call a cab or to walk back to his apartment, which was just a few blocks away. He reached the intersection and, seeing the amount of people crammed onto the small sidewalk, decided on the latter, cursing his boss for keeping him late to go over next week's agenda.

Honestly though, Kurt mused, he didn't have much to complain about in his life now. Barely out of college and just shy of 24, Kurt had immediately gone into the fashion world after earning his Bachelor of Fine Arts in Design degree, quickly rising through the ranks and becoming one of the youngest Assistant Fashion Stylists New York had ever seen. Carole and his dad were happy at home in Ohio, calling frequently to talk to him or to invite him to visit. Finn was just finishing college, still weighing his options between football and singing, and the rest of the New Directions were out making names for themselves, shocking people with just how much talent could come out of a tiny school in Lima, Ohio.

Kurt smiled to himself as he walked, reminding himself to invite Rachel and Mercedes to New York soon, when he found himself stopping at the entrance to Central Park, his subconscious remembering that he promised himself to further explore a bit more of the city when he got the chance. He stood there uneasily, eyes flicking from the sidewalk in front of him and the entrance beside him, before he was forced to move closer to the park to avoid being walked over by the busy crowd. He heaved a small sigh and smiled again. _A quick walk couldn't hurt, right? I have all weekend to finish this work, _Kurt thought, before turning and walking in.

As he found himself following the semi- familiar paths of Central Park, Kurt felt himself relaxing, slowing his normally brisk walk to better enjoy the sounds coming from further within. There were children laughing, the low drone of small conversations, and rattling of bicycle spokes as the wheels turned on and on, taking the riders to their destination. Kurt's eyes flitted over the overwhelming expanse of greenery, offset by the small flowers and the fading sunlight filtering through the just- yellowing trees. He was letting out a small sigh of contentment, before his ears caught the strumming of an acoustic guitar. His brow furrowed- street performers, if there were any still out at this time, favored presenting more towards the middle of park, because of the usual population increase there. He adjusted his messenger bag strap as he turned, pace quickening as he sought out the source of the music.

He found it quite easily. A small crowd had gathered around a young man about Kurt's age fiddling with his guitar, head bent as he tuned it. He was dressed only in long blue jeans and a plain white v-neck with an unbuttoned plaid shirt on top, a pair of sunglasses tucked in the collar, apparently immune to the chilly weather. He appeared to be a regular here, as the few people that were there began pulling loose bills out, readying them to be thrown into the empty open guitar case at the man's feet. Kurt looked around confusedly before walking up to a dark- skinned man, not much older than him, who appeared to be shuffling and reorganizing the money in his hands.

"What's going on here?" Kurt asked.

The man slyly smiled back as he answered, "Oh, you've never seen him here before?" Kurt nodded hesitantly, and the man's grin widened. "That there is Blaine Anderson. One of the locals best kept secrets, I suppose. No one really knows what he does for a living or anything, but every now and again he'll come out to Central Park and play for a bit. I'm guessing it helps him earn some extra bucks; with the amount of people that watch him play I suspect he must make at least a hundred dollars every time." The man shrugged as he said this part, turning back to the bills in his hand.

Kurt looked on, raising an eyebrow in skepticism, still slightly confused. "But what makes him so special? He can't be the only guitar player out here."

The man looked up with a smile again and replied, "He's not, you're right. But there's something about the way he performs. You can tell it means something to him, that it's not just an easy way to make a couple bucks. You'll see." He stuffed the bills into his wallet, which was then placed in the pocket of his long gray coat, and then turned to towards Blaine fully, glancing out of the corner of his eye to Kurt. "He gets really friendly with the crowd too, you know. Always asks someone to sing with him. Not a lot of people want to, they're too worried about messing up." He looked at Kurt more fully, "You look like a performer. Do you sing?"

Kurt nodded, a little shocked, wondering what about him made him look like a "performer", before clarifying. "Nothing big," he said. "Just a little glee club back in high school, that sort of thing." He smiled ruefully, remembering the days back in the McKinley choir room.

The man nodded appreciatively. "You should join in, if he asks," he said.

Kurt just shrugged. "Maybe," he murmured, more to himself than in response.

Blaine looked up from tuning his guitar, eyes widening as he took in the amount of people gathered around him. "Oh wow hey! What's going on?" His fingers plucked at the guitar, playing a soft, nonsensical tune, as the people around him responded in soft voices. He smiled at the responses. "So… what do you all feel like hearing today?" He let his smile change into a small smirk as the hushed voices around him grew in volume, the crowd beginning to fire off various requests. Kurt rose an eyebrow at the diversity of the prompts; they varied from Wicked to P!nk, from Disney songs to music from the 60s. Kurt even heard a few titles that sounded like they were originals Blaine had written and performed at one point.

Kurt leaned back against the railing behind him, unconsciously appreciating Blaine's appearance a little. He was certainly quite handsome, with black curls a little ruffled by the wind and expressive hazel eyes. He had got one of those smiles that seem to light up the room, and he actually looked genuinely happy, which was uncommon for Kurt to see, at least in his line of work.

Kurt turned back to the man from before, asking, "Does he really have that much variety in music?" He watched as Blaine mulled over the choices, nodding his head to himself every now and then. The man nodded, "You'd be surprised," before calling out, "Katy Perry!" which garnered a few laughs and an eye- roll from Blaine. "I'm David, by the way. David Mathews" the man- David, Kurt supposed- stuck out his hand. Kurt reached out, shaking David's hand. "Kurt Hummel," he responded. David looked as though he was about to say something, but was interrupted by Blaine.

"Train! That sounds like a good place to start," he said, as the tune he'd be playing changed, growing louder and more definite, and he started singing.

Kurt felt his eyes widen as Blaine's voice sang through the beginning of "Hey Soul Sister." He imagined the shock must be evident on his face, because David looked over and chuckled at the reaction. Kurt abruptly closed his mouth, shooting a half-hearted glare towards David, who only laughed harder. Ignoring him, Kurt turned his attention back to the performance.

It wasn't just Blaine's voice that had Kurt floored. It was everything about him; the way his eyes lit up when he smiled, which he did quite a lot of as he sang. He just seemed so enthusiastically happy, and it was contagious, if the smiles and laughs from the audience were anything to judge by. And he interacted with the crowd quite a bit; grinning at certain people, getting up from where he was leaning to walk around and dance a little with the two little girls who had started swaying and dancing along with the music. At one point in the song he looked over his shoulder and winked at Kurt, to whom Kurt only responded by looking down, heat rising to his cheeks. It was becoming apparent that he hadn't grown out of his teenager years as much as he had hoped, a fact only solidified when he caught himself running through the typical thoughts a teenager has when someone they liked smiled at them. _Oh god, Kurt. Calm down. He's probably not even gay._

"He plays for your team, you know," said David, interrupting Kurt's thoughts.

Kurt's eyebrows flew up in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

David immediately looked apologetic, "Oh, man, I'm sorry. Are you not gay then? I'm not saying you _look _gay or anything. It's just, well, I saw the look on your face and thought-," he trailed off, looking down with embarrassment.

"Oh no, no. You're right about that," Kurt quickly calmed his new friend's nerves, while thinking on a side note how nice it was for someone to actually doubt he was gay. "What I'm questioning is how you know he's gay," Kurt gestured to Blaine, who was just finishing "Hey Soul Sister" and started singing "No One" by Alicia Keys, all the while not changing the tune on his guitar.

"We were in glee club together back in high school," David answered. "I was a year ahead of him and on the council. We always gave him the solos."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at the word "council" and laughed, the idea of an orderly, fair glee club amazing him. "A council? In a glee club? What high school did you go to?"

David laughed along before answering. "Dalton Academy, in Ohio. Your typical expensive, prestigious all- boys school."

"Ohio, you say?" Kurt's mind prickled in remembrance; he had considered transferring there, later ruling it out when he had heard of the cost. "I'm from there too! Wasn't your club named after a bird or something?"

David nodded, "The Warblers. We were an acapella group." He smiled fondly. "Where were you from? Vocal Adrenaline?" His mouth turned down in disgust.

Kurt mirrored his emotion. "Oh god, no. Heaven forbid," he said, wincing internally as he remembered the events of that first year of glee club. "McKinley, the New Directions," he offered, smirking. "We beat you at Regionals one year."

His friend shook his head and laughed, "You remember that far back?"

Kurt shrugged and nodded. "Of course I do. I performed my first competition solo at Sectionals that year." David's eyebrows rose, but Kurt didn't notice. He had turned to watch Blaine more closely again, his mind slowly dredging up memories. The only thing he really remembered about the Warblers was that they were an acapella all-boys group, and that their soloist was very cute. Now that Kurt thought about it, he was surprised he hadn't recognized Blaine earlier, even a little; he certainly looked familiar enough now.

Blaine had returned to standing behind the empty guitar case, casually leaning against the railing again. One of the little girls he had been dancing with skipped up again and dropped a few bills into the case; Blaine tilted his head toward her and winked, earning a small giggle from the girl. More people began dropping more money into the rapidly- filling case; Kurt could now see how it would be possible for David's claim of Blaine earning at least a hundred dollars to be plausible.

Kurt opened the flap to his designer bag, pulling out his wallet and riffling through the bills inside. He pulled out a twenty and walked up to Blaine, leaning down to drop the bill into the case. As he raised his eyes flicked up to meet Blaine's. He gave a small grin, blushing a little as Blaine returned it. He turned to walk back when he heard Blaine stop playing.

"Wait."

Kurt froze, looking over his shoulder to Blaine again before turning back more fully. The crowd looked on curiously. David stuck his hands in his pocket, raised an eyebrow, and smirked, although it was unclear whether it was intended for Kurt or for Blaine.

"Wait," Blaine repeated. He seemed to take a deep breath, looking down for a second. "Join me?" he asked, pleading eyes finding Kurt's again.

Kurt paused, worrying his bottom lip a little. He gave a small nod, murmuring a small, "Okay," and walking back. Blaine smiled, an action Kurt found himself mirroring.

There was a small silence before people began talking again and Blaine's fingers began playing the small nonsensical tune again as he thought about song choices again.

"Listen," Blaine said as he leaned closer to Kurt, "do you know the song 'All About Us' by He is We? They're not a very famous band, so I get it if you aren't familiar-" He was cut off by Kurt's nodding. "Yeah, yeah I know the song," he said mutedly. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Great! So, just give me a couple minutes." Blaine trailed off, looking up as his fingers mimicked the chords and strumming pattern for the song. Kurt spared a glance in David's direction; his new friend was smirking, certainly looking like he was enjoying himself quite a bit. Kurt glared at him before pulling his phone out, flicking through until he was looking up the lyrics to the song. It never hurt to be prepared.

Kurt started a little when Blaine's voice interrupted his process. "So, are you ready?" He asked. Kurt looked over the lyrics one last time, nodding as he put his phone away.

Blaine grinned and began strumming. Kurt found himself tapping at his side to the beat, taking a few deep breaths before opening his mouth and starting.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.  
>I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.<br>Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet  
>Give it a try, it'll be alright<em>

_The room's hush, hush,  
>And now's our moment.<br>Take it in, feel it all, and hold it.  
>Eyes on you, eyes on me<br>We're doing this right_

They're voices melded together in the pre- chorus, suiting each other's perfectly. Kurt got up and began walking around in the small semi-circle the crowd formed, Blaine following him as they sang. Almost in time with the lyrics the conversation around them came to a stop as the audience directed their full attention to the performance. They got more bills out but made no move toward the guitar case, afraid of ruining the mood. Blaine and Kurt paid no attention to them anyways, each only finding interest in the song and their partner's voice and eyes.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
>Spotlight shining, it's all about us.<br>It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
>And every heart in the room will melt,<br>This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
>It's oh, oh, all about us.<em>

Kurt continued moving in the pseudo-dance fashion he had adopted, Blaine following him as he sang the next verse.

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.  
>Don't know what's got into me,<br>Why I feel this way.  
>Can we dance, real slow?<br>Can I hold you, real close?_

Their voices soared together through the pre-chorus and refrain again, and the little girls who had been dancing earlier joined in again, careful to stay out of the couple's way this time. Kurt and Blaine interchanged lines through the bridge, voices overlapping perfectly until they were singing together through the chorus.

_Do you hear that love?  
>They're playing our song.<br>Do you think we're ready?  
>Oh I'm really feeling it.<br>Do you hear that love?  
>Do you hear that love?<em>

_Do you hear that love?  
>They're playing our song.<br>Do you think we're ready yet?  
>Love I'm really feeling it.<br>Do you hear that love?  
>Do you hear that love?<em>

_Do you hear that love?  
>They're playing our song.<br>Do you think we're ready yet?  
>Love I'm really feeling it.<br>Do you hear that love?  
>Do you hear that love?<em>

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
>Spotlight shining, it's all about us.<br>It's all, all, all, all.  
>Every heart in the room will melt,<br>This is a feeling I've never felt, but  
>It's all, all about us.<em>

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
>Spotlight shining, it's all about us.<br>It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
>(hey-ey hey)<br>And every heart in the room will melt,  
>This is a feeling I've never felt but,<br>It's oh, oh, all,  
>It's all about us.<em>

There was a hushed silence when the song came to an end, neither one noticing until the crowd began clapping, people walking up to the guitar case again. Blaine broke first, smiling as he began clapping as well. David cheered as Kurt walked back, eyes unfocused and mind still hazy from what had just occurred.

A smiling David clapped him on the back, "See, Kurt? That was fantastic. Kurt? Kurt?" He shook his shoulder a little.

The man in question snapped back to reality as he tried to form an articulate answer. "Hm? Oh yeah. Thank you, David," he trailed off. David just rolled his eyes good-naturedly and continued to watch Blaine, who had broken out of his haze and started playing again, although it seemed like he was just going with the motions.

Kurt tried to focus on the rest of the songs, but his mind continued to wander back to his and Blaine's song. He went on autopilot, clapping and laughing along with the crowd as he wondered what the song had meant. Blaine's eyes flicked over to his more than once in the performance, and Kurt noticed that no other volunteers were asked for.

Eventually, the sun finally set and it began getting dark quickly. As the lampposts stationed at different parts in the park flickered on and people strode off to do their evening duties, Blaine knelt before the guitar case, lining up the bills in his hands.

David asked for Kurt's cell number, saying they should meet up sometime. "You know," he said, shrugging a little, "compare our show choir days. You guys looked dramatic enough on stage; you must have a few good stories."

Kurt shook his head, "You don't know the half of it," he replied, pulling his phone out and swapping with David to enter his number. He was just putting his phone away when David suddenly grabbed his shoulder and began dragging him towards Blaine. "C'mere," he muttered, "I did not put up with six months of Beetles music for this to come to nothing." (*) Kurt did nothing but look at him bewilderment, wondering if his friend had lost his mind.

"Blaine!" David called, letting go of Kurt to walk forward. Blaine's face lit up with a grin as he straightened, meeting David halfway in a hug. "David, man, I knew I saw you today. How have you been?" He turned back down to the case, organizing bills again. Kurt stood awkwardly to the side, wondering if he could leave without either of them noticing.

"Busy, as always. Demanding too," David grimaced. "But what else can you expect from the law offices. You still have time for singing, I see?"

Blaine nodded. "It's nice to get away from the high school every now and then. I don't remember having that much drama at Dalton." He shook his head, short curls ruffling as a small breeze swept by.

"We were blessed at Dalton. And sheltered," David said. The two began laughing, and Kurt slowly began inching away, the feeling of awkwardness growing.

He was stopped when David reached effortlessly behind him and pulled on his sleeve. "Speaking of high school," he said mischievously, tugging Kurt forward, "this is my new friend, Kurt Hummel. Kurt this is my old friend Blaine."

Kurt's cheeks reddened and he tugged on his scarf before extending his hand to Blaine. "Pleasure to meet you," he murmured, looking down, "Thank you for inviting me to sing with you."

Blaine stared at his hand for a moment before taking it, "Thank you for joining me. You have a beautiful voice." Blue eyes met hazel again and Kurt blushed deeper, smiling as he muttered a thank you. Their hands held for a moment more before dropping.

David looked pleased with himself before clapping Blaine on the back. He spoke brusquely, "Well man, it was really nice seeing you. We should get coffee soon; it's been a while. Kurt," he nodded to the man in question, "it was great meeting you. We should grab lunch sometime or something. Well, I've got to run; lots of paperwork to do." He leaned forward to whisper something to Blaine, causing Blaine to redden furiously, before leaving hastily.

Both Blaine and Kurt stared at David's quickly retreating back. "Nice guy," Kurt commented wryly, earning a chuckle from Blaine.

"The best," Blaine agreed, removing his guitar and laying it in the case, which he then slung onto his shoulders. He quickly began counting the money in his hand when a thought struck Kurt.

"Wait, you work in a high school?" he asked quizzically.

Blaine nodded, "I'm a teacher. Why?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head, waving his hand dismissively, "Oh nothing. David just said that not a lot of people knew what you did for a living, besides playing guitar in the park."

Blaine laughed. "He said that, did he? It's true, not many people know; the high school's a bit far from here, when you think about it. He just likes adding onto the 'mystery' of it all, though." He shook his head at the thought of his friend. "He knows, as well as a few of my other friends from high school and college. And now you, I suppose," he looked at Kurt.

"Well, your secret's safe with me," Kurt replied, smirking. "I feel honored, though."

Blaine chuckled again. "Well Kurt, if you feel honored from that, how would you feel to joining me for dinner?" he asked. "I know a nice diner nearby, and I've got about, say, at least 200, to spend on hand?" he waved the hand holding the money. "Consider it a 'thank you' for singing with me today."

"Well I don't know," Kurt sighed dramatically. "Do you treat everyone who sings with you to dinner?" he asked teasingly.

Blaine only leaned forward and whispered in the other man's ear, "Not everyone. You're special." Kurt looked down, trying to hide a smile as Blaine leaned back. "So what do you say?"

Kurt quickly put on a face of feigned disinterest, shrugging, "Well, I suppose a quick bite wouldn't hurt, especially if you're paying How far is it? Should I call a cab?"

Blaine shook his head, waving the thought off. "That won't be necessary. It's only a few minutes away; you can get there just by walking through Central Park. C'mon, I know a shortcut." He gave a little jerk of his head, grabbing Kurt's hand as he began walking.

Kurt's eyebrows flew up at the sudden contact, but he only said, "Shame, I was looking forward to showing off my cab- hailing skills," and allowed Blaine to pull him along and enjoying the feel of the other man's hand in his.

"So wait," Blaine started a conversation as they walked, "You're Kurt Hummel? Aren't you an Assistant Fashion Stylists for that one designer? I read about you in Vogue last month…"

"…And that is why," Kurt said laughing as the waitress took away their plates, "I do not drink more than two drinks to this day, and I hastily leave the room whenever someone decides to watch Bambi." Blaine laughed in disbelief.

"David's right; we were sheltered at Dalton. If I didn't work in a high school now, I'd never believe you."

"Was it really that quiet down there?" Kurt asked inquisitively as the waitress came back.

"Will that be all for you two today? Or do you want some dessert or some coffee?"

Blaine looked up, smiling charmingly, "I'll have a medium drip, please? And for my friend…" he gestured towards Kurt.

"A non- fat mocha?"

The waitress nodded. "Coming right up!"

"So," Kurt started as she walked away, "What was your worst alcoholic experience, as far a high school goes?"

Blaine thought for a bit, "Well, I never showed up to school hung-over or anything like that, thankfully. I kissed a girl drunk though, at a friend's party. I thought I was bi for a while, until she kissed me sober." He frowned at the memory.

"Ah," Kurt said, leaning back a little as the waitress walked back out with their coffee. He busied himself fixing his coffee while Blaine asked for the check. "You had a phase like that too," he remarked, raising his cup and taking a sip.

"Well, in my defense, I was drunk," he said, a little put out. "Hang on," he said, looking curiously at Kurt, "Too? You went through a phase?"

Kurt shuddered at the memory of Mellencamp and flannel. "That's a story for another time," he said, his tone implying that the subject was not to be brought up again. The waitress walked back out with the check, smiling flirtatiously at Blaine as she placed the book in front of him.

Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes widened after he opened the book. "What is it?" he asked worriedly.

Blaine blushed a little, pulling out the cash and counting out the proper amount, "Ah… It's nothing. Don't worry about it," he said flustered.

This received a suspicious look from Kurt, who stole the book from Blaine's grasp. His eyes flitted over the receipt, finding nothing wrong until he reached the bottom, where a telephone number had been scrawled in a pink glittery pen, courtesy of their waitress. He burst out laughing as Blaine covered his face with his hand, clearly embarrassed.

"Does this happen a lot?" Kurt asked through his snickering.

"More than it should," Blaine said, his voice muffled. "It's not that funny, you know."

"No, you're right," Kurt said, mock shaking his head, laughter still in his eyes. He looked at Blaine, trying to appear serious. "You brought this upon yourself, you know. If you didn't pass so easily for straight…"

"It's not my fault!" Blaine uttered indignantly, looking up for a moment.

Kurt waved him off dismissively, handing the check back to the waitress, who was staring at Blaine. He smiled serenely at her. "My friend would like you to know that he doesn't play for your team. Sorry," he said cheerfully, not sounding sorry at all. "Keep the change, though." The waitress gave him a black look as she took the check. She plastered on a fake smile and said through her teeth, "Thank you. Come again soon!"

Blaine's face was still covered until she was gone. Kurt looked at him amusedly as they both stood up, gathering their things.

"Shut up, Kurt" Blaine grumbled as they wove around the booths towards the exit.

Kurt gave a little laugh, holding his hands up. "Hey, I didn't say anything," he pointed out, still hiding a smile.

Blaine just glared at him, opening the door, "You didn't need to. Your face said everything."

Kurt chuckled, adjusting his scarf before he crossed over the threshold, "Well, you have to admit, it's pretty funny."

"It would be, if it didn't happen all the time," Blaine said darkly. "It's bad enough where I work. There's this one TA," he trailed off, shaking his head as he slung the guitar bag over his shoulder.

Kurt just smiled at him. It was surprisingly quiet outside the restaurant, the sidewalk empty except for a few people walking quickly, eager to be home and out of the wind, and a few cabs driving by.

"Well," Kurt said, "Thank you for dinner and coffee tonight, Blaine. It was nice meeting you."

Blaine laughed, running a hand through his dark curls. "It seems odd, doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"The fact that we only just met today."

Kurt thought over the events of the day. It did seem a bit amazing, seeing as he felt as though he had known the man next to him for so long. "Yeah, I guess it is," he said faintly.

"I guess, we'd better be going. It's getting late," Blaine sounded reluctant.

Kurt checked his watch, noting that it was already 9:30. "I suppose we should. Are you taking a cab?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm a bit far from where I live. You?"

Kurt checked the street signs. "I think I'll just walk. I'm not to far from where I live actually." Blaine looked uncomfortable, sighing a little as he stepped closer to the curb to call a cab. "Do you need help calling a cab?"

Blaine nodded sheepishly. "I don't often have to take one, and they always scared me a little."

Kurt rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Watch and learn," he said breezily, stepping off the curb and into the streets. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistle shrilly, waving his free arm out. A cab immediately stopped next to him. He smirked back to Blaine, "You're welcome. I told you I had awesome cab- hailing skills" he said, gesturing toward the cab as he opened the passenger door. He backed up as Blaine walked forward, putting his guitar case inside.

"Well," Kurt said sadly, "It was nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you around?"

"Definitely."

A few seconds passed. "Could I have your number, at least?" Kurt asked, fingering the strap to his bag.

Blaine paused for a moment, one foot already in the cab. He smiled crookedly at Kurt. "I have a hunch you'll find me," he said mysteriously, winking and closing the door.

Kurt laughed, shaking his head and backing up onto the sidewalk again, waving as the cab drove off. He then turned and started the short walk back to his apartment.

It wasn't until next Friday that Kurt found another opportunity to walk through Central Park. He had been tempted to during the weekend, but something told him Blaine wouldn't be there, and his boss had been positively breathing down his neck for the pass week, and he had found no time for a stroll under the pile of work he was given.

He walked along the long, peaceful pathways again, ears alert as he tried to catch the strain of an acoustic guitar. He finally heard it again, albeit coming from a different direction. He quickened his pace., adjusting the black fedora he had decided to wear to work that day.

There were more people this time, and the performance already seemed to be in full swing. Blaine was halfway through a song, and people had already begun dropping money into the case.

Kurt pulled the brim of his hat lower, keeping his head down as to hide his face. He had, somewhat embarrassingly enough, already planned out how he was going to go about this. He pulled out a pre-folded twenty, checked to make sure the piece of paper he had scrawled his number on was still tucked in there, and walked quickly by Blaine, head still down. He walked until he rounded a corner, still close enough to hear the music, and sat down on a bench facing away from Blaine. He would've liked to join in and sing today, but he contented himself with just listening to Blaine.

He sat until he heard Blaine announce that he was done and the lamplights began flickering on again. He got up and walked back to where he could see Blaine, but made no move to make himself known. He watched as Blaine crouched and began unfolding bills and arranging them. A small strip of white paper floated down into the now- empty guitar case from the last bill Blaine unfolded. The man paused, confused, reading the slip of paper and breaking into a laugh.

"I know you're there," he called out, still laughing.

Kurt walked out. "Let me guess," he said, pursing his lips. "It was the fedora, wasn't it?"

Blaine nodded. "Well," he said, tilting his head a little and thinking, "It was kind of your whole outfit. You realize there aren't many who can pull your entire ensemble off, right?"

"I'm going to take that to mean that you think I'm the _only_ one who can pull this off," Kurt said haughtily. "Still," he said, dropping the bravado for a minute, "I think that me slipping my number to you is a bit more welcome than that waitress, am I right?"

"Quite," Blaine said, bobbing his head in agreement. He pocketed the number, much to Kurt's half- hidden delight.

"So do you want to grab some dinner?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt sighed exaggeratedly. "I would love to, but I can't." He patted his bulging messenger bag next to him. "I've got a deadline coming up, and my boss is going to blow a fuse if I don't get this finish." Blaine's face fell, but he nodded, pulling out his wallet and placing the money inside.

"But," Kurt said, watching as Blaine's eyes snapped back up to his, "Would you like to grab some coffee tomorrow? I know a nice café not to far from here."

Blaine smiled charmingly. "I'd like that," he murmured. "Where is it?" he asked, pulling out the slip of paper Kurt had given him and a pen.

Kurt quickly gave him the streets, watching as Blaine neatly printed them out. "Say, three o'clock tomorrow?" Blaine nodded. "Great! I've got to run now. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" He turned and began walking away. He paused, turning back to Blaine, placing a hand on his hip.

"You know," Kurt said, going into diva- mode, "I still haven't gotten your number."

Blaine laughed. "C'mere," he jerked his head, waving Kurt forward. "Give me your hand." He wrote his number on Kurt's hand. "Happy now?"

Kurt inspected the number and Blaine's writing. "I suppose so," he said, exasperatedly.

"Don't you have work to do?" Blaine asked, pushing Kurt away.

"Geez!" Kurt exclaimed, backing away. "If you didn't want my presence _that_ much, you should have just said so." He smiled genuinely at Blaine. "I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Three weeks later, David was walking back into the park, first time since he had met Kurt. He was tired, the stress of being lawyer getting to him. He hoped Blaine was playing in the park somewhere; he was in desperate need of some "musical therapy" as it had been dubbed.

He heard the sound of the guitar and Blaine's voice, smiling as he walked faster. He suddenly heard another voice, much higher than Blaine's but too masculine yet to be taken for a girl's. His grin widened as he rounded the corner, his suspicions confirmed.

Kurt and Blaine both sat on a bench together, staring into each other's eyes and singing. To David's delight, he noted how one of Kurt's hands rested on Blaine's knee, and how Blaine quickly clasped his hands with Kurt when the song was over, before rising and beginning another song.

David turned away for a moment, pulling his phone out. "Listen, Wes," he said as his best friend picked up, "You aren't going to believe this…"

***In my head, had Kurt not transferred to Dalton, his solo at Sectionals would've been a Beetle's song *shrugs***

**Ehh… I don't know how I feel about this one.**

**OK, so I have no idea what this is, or why it was so long. It got dragged out quite a bit. It's 14 pages in word right now. I think it was originally supposed to be like, 3, or something. I apologize for any awkward dialogue; they are not my writing forte.**

**Interestingly enough, this all started with some comment made at LeakyCon about a homeless Blaine (or was it about Darren? I can't remember anymore). And it kinda mutated into this. **

**Thank you, by the way, all of you who have read/ reviewed/ favorited my "Honorary Warbler" one-shot. I wasn't expecting that kind of response **_**at all**_**. It was mind- blowing.**

**Feel free to leave me prompts for Klaine ideas, whether in the review or in a PM. I can't promise I'll write them, but if there's an idea that's interesting enough, I'll definitely try my hand at them. **

**Thank you, for reading and please review! **


	2. The Guitar Player

**And here we have a Blaine's POV on the dealings of the previous chapter. I was thinking about continuing this, but scrapped the idea because it didn't have much plot or anything. If I did decide to, will probably just be a wrap up/ summary of what happened afterwards or something. I haven't quite decided yet. Leave me a suggestion if you have any ideas though.**

**K: I didn't think so either, but the last time I went to New York, I actually heard a few whistles. Either way, it feels like something Kurt would do, even if no one else does. *****shrugs***

**As before, Glee and the song "All About Us" belong to their respective owners.**

Blaine pulled out his wallet, quickly riffling through until he found his credit card, which he presented to the cab driver. After receiving the card back, he opened his door, and walked out onto the busy New York sidewalk, slinging his guitar case over his shoulder. He took his sunglasses off, shivering as a cool wind swept by and pulled his thin unbuttoned plaid shirt tighter around him as he immediately made his way towards the entrance of Central Park, relaxing when he found himself under the cool yellowing- green expanses again.

He simply wandered for a moment, enjoying the sounds and sites around him. It was nice to hear the bustle of the city, he thought. Everyone here was much more concerned with the dealings of celebrities than in the functions of the people they knew personally, which was a pleasant change from what he was used to, especially in a high school. As Blaine walked he nodded and smiled at the people who recognized him, and some began to follow him, knowing he'd eventually choose a place and start playing. He didn't notice them much; his mind was fixated more on the park itself than the people in it.

He eventually stopped, far from the heart of the park, but still a good distance away from the edges, opening the guitar case and carefully pulling the guitar out before laying the case open at his feet. He strummed it a couple times, before he bent his head down to tune it with a learned ear. He blocked out the sounds of the people walking by and of their conversations, taking his time to focus entirely on the instrument.

Blaine looked up and felt his eyes widen in surprise. There were more people gathered around him than there usually were. "Oh wow hey! What's going on?" he called out as his eyes flitted over the crowd, seeing who he recognized and who was new. He spotted David standing near the back, to an unrecognizable man with perfectly coiffed hair. His fingers began plucking out a soft senseless tune, just to help fill the silence. The people around replied with the customary, "fines," and, "greats," and he smiled appreciatively. "So… what do you all feel like hearing today?" he asked, quietly smirking. The crowd reacted enthusiastically, volume of their responses rising as they voiced their requests.

Blaine considered the diverse options, nodding every now and then. He heard David call out "Katy Perry!" and he turned his attention to glare at his friend as a few people laughed. It was then he got an eyeful of the man next to David, as they had both turned to watch the performance better.

He was handsome, but in a different way from most men. He had more delicate features, with perfectly styled brown hair and cool blue eyes. He wore clothes that screamed designer, and looked a little more than familiar now. Blaine wondered where he had previously seen him, deciding that one of his fashion magazines was the most probable.

He watched as David and the man shook hands, presumably introducing himself, when he heard someone suggest a rather popular song from a few years ago. The tune he was playing changed as he said, "Train! That sounds like a good place to start." He strummed the first few opening bars of "Hey Soul Sister" before starting to sing, keeping an eye on the man in his peripheral vision, watching for his reaction.

The man's eyes seemed to widen considerably in what Blaine hoped was a good shock. He didn't have much time to think about it as he turned to join in with the little girls who were dancing. He glanced over his shoulder to wink at the blue-eyed man, but wasn't able to watch for his reaction, much to Blaine's disappointment. He continued playing though, grinning at the crowd and sneaking a glance in the mystery man's direction every now and then. He went straight into "No One" by Alicia Keys when "Hey Soul Sister" was finished, knowing from high school that the tune didn't differentiate much between the two songs. David and the man continued to talk during the performance, small chuckles and nods of appreciation coming from both men. The other man glanced at Blaine at one point, scrutinizing him as though he was trying to remember him from somewhere.

Blaine returned to lean against the railing behind the guitar case, and one of the little girls from before skipped forward to drop a few bills into the case. He gave a little nod and winked in her direction, making the small girl giggle before running back to her parents. More people began walking up with money in their hands, and he gave a small grin in appreciation to each patron. He felt bad playing for cash, but money was rough during the summer when he didn't work, and with school starting up again, it didn't hurt to have a little extra every now and then.

He caught sight of the man next to David opening the flap to his expensive- looking messenger bag, taking out a wallet and pulling out a bill. Blaine knew that this was his opportunity to talk to the man if there ever was one; David caught his eye and made a "go-for-it" type of gesture with his hands. Blaine rolled his eyes a little but nodded a little in response as the man bent to drop the bill into the case. As the man rose he grinned at Blaine, who smiled in return, watching as a lovely shade of pink rose to the other man's cheeks. Clutching the strap of his messenger bag, the man turned to walk away, and Blaine called out to him, his heart slightly picking up pace in his chest.

"Wait."

The man froze, glancing over his shoulder to Blaine, turning back more fully. The crowd quieted a little, looking on. Blaine noted David's small smirk in the background before repeating his statement.

"Wait." He took a deep breath; steeling his nerves before asking, "Join me?" He looked earnestly into the man's clear blue eyes, hoping to look just a little pleading. It apparently worked; the man hesitated, but eventually nodded, murmuring a soft, "Okay," in a pitch far higher than most men's. Blaine smiled as the man walked back, heart fluttering as the man returned it.

Conversation among the crowd rose again after a small silence. The guitar emitted the familiar nonsensical tune from earlier as Blaine mentally flipped through song choices in his head. He smiled when he decided on one, leaning in to ask the other man about it.

"Listen," he said, "do you know the song 'All About Us' by He is We? They're not a very famous band, so I get if you aren't familiar-" He was saved from rambling when the other man nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know the song," he said softly in that uniquely high voice, licking his lips.

"Great!" Blaine exclaimed. "So, just give me a couple minutes." His finger imitated the chords and strumming pattern for the song, and he stared up into the distance as he remembered the lyrics. In his peripheral vision he saw the other man pull out a phone and flick through, probably looking up the lyrics as well.

Blaine leaned over and asked, "So, are you ready?" The man jumped a little, startled. He glanced at his phone again, pocketing it as he nodded. Blaine grinned at him and began strumming, watching as the man loosened a little and began tapping his side to the beat. He took a deep breath and started singing in a beautifully high and clear voice.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.  
>I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.<br>Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet  
>Give it a try, it'll be alright<em>

_The room's hush, hush,  
>And now's our moment.<br>Take it in, feel it all, and hold it.  
>Eyes on you, eyes on me<br>We're doing this right_

Their two voices met in the pre-chorus, harmonizing perfectly. Blaine was amazed at the man's lovely voice and how well it complimented his own. _It's like they were made for each other_, he thought, half in a daze. The man had begun walking in time to the music in the small area the crowd had formed, and Blaine followed him. The crowd had fallen silent, much like the lyrics described. Blaine and the man's eyes stayed on each other, focusing only on the song and each other. They sang through the chorus together.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
>Spotlight shining, it's all about us.<br>It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
>And every heart in the room will melt,<br>This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
>It's oh, oh, all about us.<em>

They continued dancing around each other and Blaine was so caught up in the mood he nearly missed his cue. He started singing the next verse.

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.  
>Don't know what's got into me,<br>Why I feel this way.  
>Can we dance, real slow?<br>Can I hold you, real close?_

The two of them began singing through the pre-chorus and refrain again, and in out of the corner of his eye Blaine saw the little girls from earlier dancing, closer to the edges to stay out of the way. Their voices overlapped in the bridge, meeting together again in the chorus, and singing till the end.

_Do you hear that love?  
>They're playing our song.<br>Do you think we're ready?  
>Oh I'm really feeling it.<br>Do you hear that love?  
>Do you hear that love?<em>

_Do you hear that love?  
>They're playing our song.<br>Do you think we're ready yet?  
>Love I'm really feeling it.<br>Do you hear that love?  
>Do you hear that love?<em>

_Do you hear that love?  
>They're playing our song.<br>Do you think we're ready yet?  
>Love I'm really feeling it.<br>Do you hear that love?  
>Do you hear that love?<em>

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
>Spotlight shining, it's all about us.<br>It's all, all, all, all.  
>Every heart in the room will melt,<br>This is a feeling I've never felt, but  
>It's all, all about us.<em>

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
>Spotlight shining, it's all about us.<br>It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
>(hey-ey hey)<br>And every heart in the room will melt,  
>This is a feeling I've never felt but,<br>It's oh, oh, all,  
>It's all about us.<em>

The crowd was silent at the end of the song, half afraid of breaking the mood. Eventually someone began clapping, and people approached the guitar case to drop more bills in again. Blaine looked away quickly, clapping along with the rest of the crowd. Dimly he heard what sounded like David cheering, but he couldn't hear much over his heartbeat in his ears. The man walked back slowly, and Blaine saw David clap him on the back.

Blaine shook his head harshly, trying to clear his mind. He forced his hands to continue playing, performing heavily distracted. The crowd didn't seem to notice, laughing and clapping after each song as usual. They also didn't notice how many of Blaine's songs took a turn for the sappily romantic, such as "1,2,3,4" and "Bubbly." He didn't call for any more volunteers, unable to focus long enough on any of the others in the crowd aside from the man.

The sun at last set, and it eventually began getting dark. The lampposts at different areas of the park flickered to life and Blaine said thank you to the crowd, watching as they walked away to their nightly activities. He knelt at the guitar case and began gathering the bills. He heard David and the man talking, probably exchanging phone numbers. Footsteps began quickly approaching and Blaine looked up to see David walking over, dragging the man by the shoulder behind him.

"Blaine!" David exclaimed, letting go of the man and walking the last few steps forward alone. Blaine grinned at his friend, straightening up to give him a hug. "David, man," he said, "I knew I saw you today. How have you been?" He crouched beside the case again, listening to David as he answered, and doing his best to ignore how the man was standing just to the side of them.

"Busy, as always. Demanding too." It sounded as if David was grimacing. "But what else can you expect from the law offices. You still have time for singing, I see?"

"It's nice to get away from the high school every now and then," Blaine answered nodding. "I don't remember having that much drama at Dalton." He shook his head, remembering some of the antics of his students.

"We were blessed at Dalton. And sheltered," David said with a laugh. Blaine joined in, watching as the boots the stranger was wearing slowly began inching away, probably hoping for a quick getaway.

David reached behind himself and pulled the man closer. "Speaking of high school," he said with a smirk, tugging the man forward again, "this is my new friend, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is my old friend Blaine."

Kurt blushed a little; looking down as he extended his hand to Blaine with a low, "Pleasure to meet you. Thank you for inviting me to sing with you."

Blaine stared at the hand, almost forgetting what he was supposed to do before taking it. "Thank you for joining me. You have a beautiful voice." He smiled what he hoped was a charming smile, looking at Kurt's eyes. The man muttered a small thank you, blushing deeper. They held hands for a moment longer before dropping.

David looked exceptionally pleased with himself, patting Blaine on the back. He spoke hastily, "Well, man, it was really nice seeing you. We should get coffee soon; it's been a while." He glanced at Kurt, nodding in his direction. "Kurt, it was great meeting you. We should grab lunch sometime or something. Well, I've got to run; lots of paperwork to do." He leaned towards Blaine, whispering, "Wes and I will never forgive you if you miss this. We still remember the six months of Beatles music." Blaine reddened furiously at the memory, and David smirked before leaving.

Blaine and Kurt both watched David as he walked away, before Kurt said dryly, "Nice guy." Blaine just chuckled. "The best," he said. He lifted the guitar over his head, laying it in the case and slinging it over his shoulder. He bent his head, counting the money in his hand, wondering how exactly he was supposed to make a move.

"Wait, you work in a high school?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"I'm a teacher," Blaine nodded. "Why?"

Kurt waved his hand airily, "Oh nothing. David just said that not a lot of people knew what you did for a living, besides playing guitar in the park."

Blaine chuckled at his friend's antics. Of _course_ David would. "He said that, did he? It's true, not many people know; the high school's a bit far from here, when you think about it," he laughed again, "He just likes adding to the 'mystery' of it all, though." He shook his head a little, "He knows, as well as a few of my other friends from high school and college." He glanced up at Kurt, "And now you, I suppose."

"Well, your secret's safe with me," Kurt said with a simper. "I feel honored," he added on with mock- arrogance.

Blaine gave a short laugh. _There you go_, he thought excitedly, _Use _that_ as a line. _"Well Kurt, if you feel honored from that, how would you feel to joining me for dinner?" he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. "I know a nice diner nearby, and I've got about, say," he took a guess; he hadn't been able to really focus on counting the money with Kurt talking, "at least 200, to spend on hand?" he gestured with the hand holding the bills. "Consider it a 'thank you' for singing with me today."

If Kurt was shocked, he hid it well. He only heaved a dramatic sigh, "Well I don't know." His tone turned teasing, "Do you treat everyone who sings with you to dinner?"

Blaine leaned forward, hoping he wasn't overstepping any boundaries, and whispered in Kurt's ear, "Not everyone. You're special." As he bent back he saw the other man suppressing a smile. "So what do you say?"

Kurt quickly kept his face neutral as he said, "Well I suppose a quick bite wouldn't hurt," he shrugged and continued, "especially if you're paying. How far is it? Should I call a cab?"

Blaine smiled, shaking his head. "That won't be necessary. It's only a few minutes away; you can get there just by walking through Central Park," a part of him said this so he wouldn't have to show his incompetence at cab-calling. He gave a jerk of his head, reaching down to take Kurt's hand, "C'mon, I know a shortcut."

Kurt said nothing at the sudden contact. "Shame," he said, sounding a little breathless, "I was looking forward to showing off my cab- hailing skills," he trailed off vaguely, grasping Blaine's hand firmly as he allowed himself to be pulled along. Blaine wracked his mind quickly, trying to find a conversation starter. He settled on mentioning his earlier suspicions about the man.

"So wait," he said, "You're Kurt Hummel? Aren't you an Assistant Fashion Stylists for that one designer? I read about you in Vogue last month…" _Now is not the time to mention that he was your celebrity crush for said month_, Blaine blushed a little, glad that Kurt probably couldn't see him as they walked.

Blaine watched as Kurt finished his horrific story of the one time he showed up to school drunk, ignoring the waitress as she took away their plates. "…And that is why," Kurt said through his laughter, "I do not drink more that two drinks to this day, and I hastily leave the room whenever someone decides to watch Bambi." Blaine chuckled with Kurt incredulously.

"David's right; we were sheltered at Dalton. If I didn't work in a high school now, I'd never believe you."

Kurt tilted his head, and asked curiously, "Was it really that quiet down there?" just as the waitress came back.

"Will that be all for you two today? Or do you want some dessert or some coffee?"

Blaine smiled at her, "I'll have a medium drip, please? And for my friend…" he waved a hand at Kurt.

"A non-fat mocha?"

The waitress nodded, brown curls bobbing along with her, "Coming right up!" she announced cheerily before walking away.

"So, what was your worst alcoholic experience, as far as high school goes?" Kurt asked once she was gone.

Blaine thought for a bit. He had never been much of a partier, even when some of the crazier Warbler had thrown them. _Still_, he mused,_ there was that one. _"Well," he started, "I never showed up to school hung-over or anything like that, thankfully," he tacked on, remembering Dalton's strict codes. "I kissed a girl drunk though, at a friend's party. I thought I was bi for a while, until she kissed me sober." He grimaced at the memory.

Kurt nodded understandingly, leaning back in his chair as the waitress brought their drinks out. He spoke as he fixed his coffee as Blaine asked for the check. "Ah. You had a phase like that too," he remarked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, in my defense, I was drunk," Blaine said, a little indignant. His mind registered the other words in Kurt's statement. "Hang on," he said, looking at Kurt and narrowing his eyes a little, "Too? You went through a phase?"

Kurt visibly shuddered. "That's a story for another time," he said, his tone effectively ending the conversation. Blaine's stomach fluttered at the thought of "another time." The waitress came out with the requested check, smiling kindly at Blaine. (*)

Blaine reached for his wallet as he opened the small book. He skimmed over the receipt, eyes widening when he saw a flash of pink glitter. He inspected it closer, heat rising to his face as he made out the seven numbers and a name written out in cursive. _Call me! Cindy 479-5695._

"What is it?" Kurt asked anxiously.

Blaine blushed deeper, extracting the cash from his wallet with his head down. "Ah… it's nothing," he said, counting out the proper amount. "Don't worry about it."

Kurt narrowed his eyes in suspicion, grabbing the book before Blaine could stop him. Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes flicked over the receipt, eyes widening when he found the telephone number. He covered his face in embarrassment as Kurt burst out laughing.

Kurt continued snickering as he asked, "Does this happen a lot?"

"More than it should," Blaine glanced at Kurt through his fingers, filing away the image of Kurt laughing so freely for later. "It's not that funny, you know."

Kurt was somber for a moment, "No, you're right," he cracked a grin, showing he was still deeply amused. He retained his serious façade as he looked to Blaine. "You brought this upon yourself, you know. If you didn't pass so easily for straight…"

"It's not my fault," Blaine hissed indignantly, looking up at Kurt before hiding his face again as the waitress appeared. He heard Kurt talking to the waitress.

"My friend would like you to know that he doesn't play for your team. Sorry," Kurt chirped merrily, not sounding in the slightest bit sorry. "Keep the change, though." Blaine could feel the waitress's glare as she answered, "Thank you. Come again soon!" She sounded as if she was talking through her teeth.

Blaine kept his face covered until he heard her footsteps fading away. He removed his hand finally, his gaze meeting Kurt's still-amused one. They said nothing as they stood up, collecting their things.

"Shut up, Kurt" Blaine muttered under his breath as they made their way towards the exit.

Kurt scoffed, "Hey, I didn't say anything," he declared, holding up his hands. His lips were pressed together, hiding a smile.

Blaine glared a little, opening the door for him, "You didn't need to. Your face said everything."

Kurt laughed, adjusting his scarf again as he said, "Well, you have it admit, it's pretty funny." He turned to glance at Blaine.

He let the door fall from his fingers and muttered, "It would be, if it didn't happen all the time." He inwardly cringed at some of the memories. "It's bad enough were I work," he said darkly, "There's this one TA," he trailed off, shaking his head as if it would shake the thoughts from his head.

A short pause fell over them. Blaine observed the uncommonly quiet street outside of the restaurant, where there were only a few cabs driving by and a few people briskly walking by, trying to get out of the chilly weather.

"Well, thank you for dinner and coffee tonight, Blaine. It was nice meeting you," Kurt said, filling the silence.

Blaine laughed in disbelief. _It's been less than a day_, he thought, running a hand through his hair. "It seems odd, doesn't it?" he asked.

"What does?"

"The fact that we only met today," he answered.

Kurt didn't say anything for a moment, thinking about this. He nodded a little. "Yeah, I guess it is," he said softly.

"I guess we'd better be going. It's getting late," Blaine said, staring up at the dark sky.

Kurt noted the time on his watch. "I suppose we should," he agreed, sounding just as reluctant as Blaine. "Are you taking a cab?"

"I'm a bit far from here," Blaine answered hesitantly. He was not looking forward to attempting to call a cab. "You?"

"I think I'll just walk," Kurt said, checking the street signs. "I'm not to far from where I live actually." Blaine sighed, stepping closer to the curb uncomfortably. There was a pause and Kurt noted his posture. "Do you need help calling a cab?"

Blaine nodded, embarrassed. "I don't often have to take one, and they always scared me a little."

Kurt stepped onto the streets with a roll of his eyes. "Watch and learn," he said nonchalantly. Blaine watched as Kurt stuck two fingers in his mouth and blew loudly, a shrill whistle emitting as he waved his other arm out. A cab stopped for him immediately. He glanced over his shoulder to Blaine, smirking. "You're welcome," he said arrogantly, "I told you I had awesome cab- hailing skills." He gave a mock-bow to Blaine as he opened the passenger door to him. Blaine walked forward, placing his guitar inside before turning back to face Kurt.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you around?"

"Definitely," Blaine answered. He _would_ make sure he saw the other man again. He was sure of it.

"Could I have your number, at least?" Kurt asked, sounding nervous.

Blaine hesitated, half- wanting to be mysterious and flirty and half- wanting to give Kurt his number and text him all weekend. He settled for mysterious.

"I have a hunch you'll find me," he gave a small smirk, winking and getting into the cab. He saw Kurt laughing, shaking his head ruefully. He watched as Kurt waved until the cab turned the corner. As he settled into the seat, he saw the driver giving him a knowing look in the review mirror. "Someone special?" he asked teasingly.

Blaine only smiled in response. "I hope so."

The week had gone by quickly, and it was Friday again. Blaine readied his guitar, prepared to go out into the city again. He had been eager for the weekend, knowing it would bring the chance of seeing Kurt again. He had almost resorted to asking David to give the other man his number, knowing that the two had met up for lunch during the week. As it was, David refused to tell Blaine any of the information about the lunch, only telling him that Kurt remembered his performances from high school.

He hailed a cab outside of his apartment, nervously playing with his fingers during the car ride. He was grateful when they finally pulled up to Central Park, paying the driver hastily and all but leaping out of the car. He wasted no time entering Central Park, eager to find a spot to play already.

The crowd followed him, larger this time, but Blaine saw neither Kurt nor David, which frustrated him. He played through the set half-heartedly, almost ending early when someone brushed by him quickly, head down and covered by a fedora. He was in tight pants and knee high boots, wearing a complicated- look jacket and a brightly- colored scarf. Blaine raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but only continued playing, watching as the man walked on and turned a corner. He brightened hopefully, and decided to sing until his normal time.

The streetlamps flicked on again, and Blaine's hopes had fallen a little, given that Kurt had not ended up joining him. People began leaving as usual, many voicing their disappointment that Kurt had not showed up again. He shrugged at them, not letting on how it had upset him as well. He knelt at the case again, hastily picking up the scattered bills. He reached the last twenty, unfolding it and adding to the stack, when a small piece of white paper fluttered to the case. He paused, picking it up and reading the neatly written script.

_Call me! Kurt Hummel. 567- 8498. _Blaine laughed, calling out, "I know you're there."

Kurt walked out of the shadows, fedora adjusted to properly rest on his head. "Let me guess," he mused, "It was the fedora, wasn't it?"

Blaine tilted his head in though, "Well, it was kind of your whole outfit," he said, gesturing to Kurt. "You realize there aren't man who can pull your entire ensemble off, right?" He now saw that Kurt's jacket had an array of zippers and randomly- placed sequins.

Kurt looked offended, then arrogant. "I'm going to take that to mean you think I'm the _only_ one who can pull this off." He looked serious, "Still, I think that me slipping my number to you is a bit more welcome than that waitress, am I right?"

Blaine nodded, trying to hide his delight, "Quite." He pocketed the number, watching as Kurt's expression brightened at the action.

"So do you want to grab some dinner?" he asked.

Kurt sighed dramatically, but he looked a little sad. "I would love to, but I can't." He patted his bag, which looked considerably fuller today than it had last week. "I've got a deadline coming up, and my boss is going to blow a fuse if I don't get this finished." Blaine frowned but nodded understandingly.

"But," he continued. Blaine couldn't help but look back into his eyes. "Would you like to grab some coffee tomorrow? I know a nice café not too far from here."

Blaine tried to hide his happiness as he smiled. "I'd like that," he murmured. He pulled out a paper and a pen, "Where is it?" He neatly wrote out the streets that Kurt gave him.

"say, three o'clock tomorrow?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, knowing that, despite trying to only come into the city once a week, he wouldn't miss the date for the world.

"Great! I've got to run now. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" Kurt said as he turned away. Blaine muttered a goodbye, watching as Kurt stopped and turned back to him with an annoyed expression on his face and a hand on his hip.

"You know, I still haven't gotten your number."

Blaine laughed as his diva- attitude, pulling the pen out again. "C'mere," he said, beckoning Kurt forward. "Give me your hand." He wrote his number on Kurt's outstretched hand. "Happy now?" he asked, capping the pen and pocketing it.

Kurt examined the number closely. "I suppose so," he exhaled, still in diva- mode.

Blaine acted mock- insulted, pushing Kurt away. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Geez!" Kurt cried. "If you didn't want my presence _that much_, you should have just said so." _I don't think I ever will_, Blaine thought sappily, watching as a genuine smile graced Kurt's face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine."

"I'm looking forward to it," he replied honestly.

It was three weeks till Blaine saw David again in Central Park. He noted as his exhausted- looking friend walked hastily to where he was playing, but kept all of his attention on Kurt as they both sang. David's eyes widened when he saw Kurt's hand on Blaine's knee, and his expression changed from tired to delighted when Blaine clasped his hands with Kurt once the song was over. Blaine watched amused as David hurried away, pulling his phone out hastily. He sighed, knowing what he could expect when he got home.

Blaine stumbled into his apartment late that night, tired but content after going out with Kurt again. He slipped off his shoes, checking the answering machine.

"You have fourteen missed calls," the automated voice told him.

Blaine groaned, flopping down onto the couch as he allowed to machine to continue. He kept one hand on the "skip" button as David's voice came on first.

"Hey man. Congratulations on getting together with Kurt. Now, you can't hold me responsible for what may or may not be coming for you, but I _had_ to tell a few of the guys…" Blaine groaned again, skipping the message. That was all he needed to hear.

"Blaine Anderson. Please tell me that what David just told me was true. I'm booking a plane ticket as we speak to meet this guy, so if it's not true and I fly out for nothing I will _kill_ you," Wes's voice sounded excited, stressed, and a little annoyed all at the same time. "I expect a fully detailed report when I arrive." His message ended with a click.

"This is the same guy from the six-month Beatles phase?" Thad asked, sounding inquisitive and amazed. "Who'd have thought? Congrats, bro!"

"Hey Blaine," Jeff said slyly, "When's the wedding?" There was a faint fumbling in the background, as well as some yelling, and the message ended suddenly.

"Hi Blaine!" came Nick's voice, panting a little from exertion, "Wow, man, finally! We're so," there was indistinct talking and Nick's not-so-muffled reply of, "no Jeff, we can't ask his_ that_," before he continued his message. "Jeff and I hope you're doing well and that- _we await the invitation in the mail!_" yelled Jeff. Nick sighed, ending the message.

Blaine glared at the answering machine, cursing David. He lay there, listening to the rest of the messages and debating whether it was worth introducing Kurt to his more-than-overbearing friends. David's voice came on as the last message.

"Yeah, so the rest of the guys just told me what they did," at least he sounded somewhat sheepish. "But seriously, we're all happy for you. I hope you know that Wes almost booked all of them flights, so it could have been worse…"

**(*) Blaine, darling, you're oblivious. She's flirting. Duh. (Sorry, I wanted to include my thoughts)**

**So this kind of ended a little awkwardly, I feel. I apologize if it sounds rushed; I'm writing on the car ride home from San Francisco, and I'm suffering from the headache and a little motion sickness. But I wanted to finish this for you guys, especially since I didn't want to lose interest and all that. **

**So now that this is an uncompleted fic, is there anything else you guys want to see? David's lunch with Kurt, Wes (and David, by extension), meeting Klaine? I'm open for suggestions. **

**You can also tell me what you guys want to see in "One Summer Afternoon" or in "Dalton Agencies" (Although I've got some pretty good ideas for both right now. But if there is something, let me know).**

**If any of you are in the UK, please know that I'm worried about you. Message me (on Tumblr or here) or something, just so I know you all are okay. **

**Thank you for reading. Review!**


	3. The Lawyer, the Doctor, and Others

**Okay wow. These responses guys. Wow. Thank you so much. You're all amazing. **

**Note about updates (because it appears this is now relevant): I'm starting school on Monday, so I can't be sure how often I'll be updating. But I'll write whenever I can (but know this: I tend to procrastinate a lot. Plus I'm starting high school, so I don't know how much pressure that'll be and all that.) Sorry, in advance, if I don't update a lot.**

**Heather: I like this idea. However, first date as like, official boyfriends? Like, something that happens in those three weeks that David missed? Or like, the coffee date the next day? (**_**To everyone else: feel free to answer this question**_**). I'm sorry, if I don't get clarification; we will get like, 5 different versions of their "first date."**

**As before, I own NOTHING.**

"…and yeah, everything's just been so amazing lately," Kurt sighed, smiling at the computer screen, where he was video chatting with Mercedes and Rachel. "You two have to come up for the weekend soon."

The two divas smiled back, happy for him. "Well, Kurt," began Rachel, "Given the fact that we are, in fact, your two best friends, I have to agree with that statement. A visit is definitely in order; and not just for a vacation from my off-Broadway run of _Rent_. We have to check this guy out, right Mercedes? We know what he did in high school, but what about afterwards-"

"Shut up, Berry," Mercedes rolled her eyes, shaking her head a little. "We thought you mellowed out in college."

Rachel looked offended. "Mellowing out does _not_ mean that I should slack off-"

"Calm down, Rachel," Kurt cut her off. Rachel proceeded to look put out. "You can do a background check when it's confirmed you two will actually be here," he said reasonably. He checked the time on his computer, which read 5:00 PM. "Crap, I gotta go," he said, standing up and hastily picking up his scarf from beside him and winding it around his neck.

"Hot date tonight, boo?" Mercedes asked teasingly. Rachel giggled at the statement.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Hardly," he said, trying to look confident, "I happen to have a lot of work to do." The two girls quirked questioning eyebrows, not believing him. Kurt sighed.

"I'm meeting some of his old friends today. For whatever reason, four of them happen to be in town right now, so Blaine thought we might as well make use of the convenience," he said shrugging. "I'm a bit nervous, actually," he confided.

"Boo, are you kidding? The boys will love you."

"Kurt, given the fact that you had a diva- off with _me_, I'd say that you're adequately prepared for whatever those boys throw at you."

Kurt smiled at the support. "Yeah, I know. I'm fabulous and all." He glanced at the time again. "But seriously, I have to go. He'll be here any minute." He flicked his computer mouse across the screen, readying to close the chat window. "I love you both. Coordinate plans to fly out here, okay? I'll talk to you soon."

"Good luck, white boy!"

"Bye, Kurt!"

Both girls waved goodbye as Kurt closed the window. He quickly ran to the bathroom to give himself a once over before Blaine arrived.

_Meanwhile…_

Blaine weaved through New York traffic, glad that Kurt lived on one of the few less- busy streets in New York. He still couldn't believe that he was about to let his still-very-new boyfriend meet his friends already, but Wes had insisted, telling him that he had bought airline tickets already.

_Flashback_

_ "Wes," Blaine all but yelled into the phone, "Why are you flying up here already? Kurt and I just got together a couple weeks ago! What are you thinking?"_

_ "I'm thinking," Wes shot back, "That I'm falling behind. David's already met the guy-"_

_ "By chance!" Blaine stressed. "How exactly were you supposed to meet him? California isn't the closest thing to New York, if you haven't noticed!" He paused, getting distracted. "And why did you have to go to college out in California, anyways?"_

_ "They had the best med program of my top choices," Wes explained. He paused. "Regardless, I am appalled at myself. So I'm making use of my family's extra airfare miles and flying out. I've already paid for the ticket." _

_ Blaine groaned into the phone, pausing in his pacing to kick the counter in frustration. Pain shot up his leg as he answered, hoping on one foot, "Dammit… Fine. Fine. Whatever. But I swear to God, Wesley, if you ruin this for me…"_

_ "You'll have my head on a silver platter, yeah yeah yeah," Wes said, exasperated. _

_ Blaine sat down and ran a hand down his face, tired. "So when are you flying out, exactly? Do you need me to pick you up?"_

_ "No, David's planning on picking us up."_

_ Blaine nodded a little, "Awesome." He stopped, Wes's words registering in his mind. "Wait. Us?" he asked, heart feeling like it dropped to his stomach._

_ Wes laughed nervously over the phone. "Yeah, didn't I tell you? I bought some of the other guys' tickets. Nick, Jeff, and Thad are all flying up there the same weekend."_

_ Blaine shot up off the couch. "Wes!" he yelled._

_End of Flashback_

Blaine sighed tiredly at the memory, pulling onto Kurt's street. There was nothing that could've been done. Wes and Thad had already taken time off from their respective colleges, and Nick and Jeff had put apartment- searching on hold. (*) He knew he was being a bit of a pushover, but when Wes brought up just how _much_ money he had spent and how it would be _such _a hassle to cancel _every_ flight, well… Blaine couldn't say no. He had grudgingly agreed, much to the other ex- Warbler's delight.

Of course afterwards, Wes had no qualms about taking over the entire situation. He booked hotels, made weekend plans, and instructed each member flying out _exactly_ what to pack. For David, this meant repeatedly calling to remind him of _precisely _what day, time, and gate they were flying to, and for Blaine, it meant frequent calls about whether he had asked Kurt out for dinner and where they'd be eating that day, because it'd better be a nice place. Blaine shook his head at his friend's antics, quickly parking and walking up the apartment building's steps to buzz Kurt from the call box.

"Hey Blaine!" came Kurt's voice through the intercom.

"Hey babe, are you ready yet?" (**)

Kurt gave a small laugh at the term of endearment. "Just about. Why don't you come on up?"

There was a small buzz as the door unlocked. Blaine walked in, striding over the elevator, where he pushed the "5" button. He kept his finger on the close button, knowing it didn't do anything but still eager to get to his boyfriend's apartment. The elevator trip went with no stops, and he exited, walking quickly to Kurt's door. He lifted the silver knocker and let it fall back against the door.

"It's open!" called Kurt, voice muffled from the door.

Blaine smiled mischievously, entering quietly and running to the kitchen nook, hoping to hide himself. Kurt emerged from the bathroom, presumably looking for him. When Kurt turned around, Blaine snuck out from his hiding place, gently wrapping his arms around Kurt, who gave a small squeak in surprise, relaxing once he realized who it was.

"You know," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, resting his chin on the other man's shoulder, "it's not safe to just leave your door open like that. Anyone could just walk in."

Kurt sighed, leaning back into the embrace a little. A wicked smirk appeared on his face. _It wouldn't hurt just to tease him a little, right,_ he considered. He turned his head, making as if to kiss Blaine, and at the last second pulled back as if from surprise.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "It's _you_. I thought you were someone else."

Blaine looked shocked, mouth dropping open. He then caught the smirk on Kurt's face and pouted, resting his chin back on Kurt's shoulder. "That was mean."

"So were you, sneaking up on me like that," Kurt reasoned, pecking Blaine on the lips. Blaine tried for more, but Kurt only disentangled himself from his embrace.

"C'mon, we have no time for that. We have dinner plans. You were going to introduce me to all of your friends, remember?"

Blaine groaned. "Do we _have_ to?" he whined. "I'd much rather hang out here, with you."

"Hm, sorry darling," Kurt said, backing up to the door and patting Blaine a little on the cheek. "As nice as that sounds, I'm interested in making our reservations and meeting your friends right now." Blaine grumbled a little, but agreed, heading for the door as well.

They made their way down to the entrance, Blaine opening the door for Kurt. Kurt raised an eyebrow, surprised at finding no cab waiting on the street.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"I drove, duh," Blaine answered, pulling his keys out of his pocket and jangling them in front of Kurt.

"But I thought you usually took a cab?"

Blaine sighed. "I would, but Wes- one of my friends, remember?" Kurt nodded, gesturing for Blaine to continue. "He made all of these insane weekend plans. I'm staying with David for now."

Kurt smiled, letting go of Blaine's hand to walk to the passenger's side. "That's nice," he said. He wanted to ask Blaine to just stay with him, but they both knew it was too early to even be thinking about that. "It sounds like fun. What are you guys doing?"

Blaine shrugged. "No idea. Wes said he'll tell us tonight or something."

Kurt nodded, and they drove in a comfortable silence, hands entwined over the console. Blaine's phone rang soon after they had begun their drive.

"Hello?"

"Hey, man," said David. "I just wanted you to know that we got to the restaurant a little early. What's the reservation under?"

"Anderson, David. Why do I feel like we have this conversation every time I make the reservation?"

"Shut up. Are you guys on your way? Jeff's starving, apparently." There was indistinct yelling through the phone, like someone was shouting a confirmation. There was faint shushing, and David spoke again.

"Well?"

Blaine just laughed. "Yeah, we should be there in a few minutes. Tell Jeff not to eat everything, okay? See you soon."

There was an indignant yell in the background as David said, "Yeah okay. We're going to get seated. See you in a bit."

Blaine had turned up the radio and both of them were humming happily to whatever song played the pop station. However, when Blaine pulled into the restaurant's parking lot, Kurt tensed visibly. Blaine noticed and rubbed his thumb soothingly against Kurt's hand. He smiled at him.

"They're going to love you. Trust me."

Kurt sighed, "I hope so." He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car, waiting for Blaine so they could link hands again. They entered the restaurant quietly, Blaine looking around until he spotted his friends. He tugged Kurt along, who took note of the occupants of the table. There was David sitting on one side of the table, with an Asian man sitting next to him- who Kurt supposed was probably Wes- and a brunette sitting next to him. A man with blond hair sat at the end- Kurt rose an eyebrow at his hair color, because that _did not look_ natural- and a longer- haired brunette who sat at his other side.

"Hey man," David said, nudging the man next to him as Blaine and Kurt took their seats next to the brown-haired man.

"Blaine," said the Asian man accusingly, "You're late. Where were you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Chill, Wes. I was picking Kurt up. Remember, the reason why we're having this dinner right now?"

Kurt looked mock- offended, "Oh, so now I'm only a reason?"

Blaine smiled charmingly. "Of course not. You know you're much more than that," he said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

The short-haired brunette next to Wes rolled his eyes. "Okay just stop and introduce us already. You two are so cute I want to simultaneously puke and wallow in my own self-pity that I don't have a relationship like yours."

Blaine shook his head, tearing his eyes away from Kurt's, and began to gesture around the table.

"Well you know David already, and the high- strung one next to him is Wes-"

"Hey!"

Blaine ignored him, whispering to Kurt, "He's kinda like that one your friend from New Directions. The one who always took all the solos?"

"Rachel?" Kurt answered softly.

"Yeah, her," Blaine said, nodding his head. He raised his voice again, continuing the introductions, "The one next to him is Thad. The three of them were on council when I was a Junior." Thad gave a small wave in Kurt's direction.

"And at the end of the table is Jeff, and next to him is Nick. Guys, this is Kurt, my boyfriend."

The guys smiled kindly as Kurt murmured a small hello, adjusting his seat a little. The waitress came by to take their orders, smiling eagerly at Blaine. Kurt was careful to as casually as possible reach across take Blaine's hand from where it rested at the table, an action that did not go unnoticed from the other boys. As Blaine smiled at him, Kurt saw the ex- Warblers around the table smirk knowingly. He blushed a little, but proceeded to give the waitress his best "bitch-please" look, noting as she looked a little disappointed.

As soon as she left Blaine reached for the bread basket in front of them, sighing as he found it empty. "Jeff! I told you not to eat everything already!"

Jeff only shrugged, "I was hungry, man." He smiled slyly at Blaine, waving a hand a Kurt. "So, Blaine, this is the guy from your six-month Beatles phase back in Junior year?"

Kurt turned to face Blaine, watching as his boyfriend blushed scarlet, "Six- month Beatles phase?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, Kurt," Blaine mumbled, looking down. _Why are they doing this _now_? _"It was just thing that happened-"

Wes smiled mischievously, cut him off. "No, wait. Kurt, you don't know?" Kurt shook his head tentatively, unsure of where this was going.

The other's smiles grew. "Well, you see, Kurt," David began. "You remember that year the New Directions beat the Warblers at Regionals?" Wes scowled for a moment, but started smirking as the story continued.

Kurt nodded, "Of course I do. I told you that. I had my first competition solo that year, at Sectionals." Blaine groaned, covering his face with his hand. Kurt stared at him, half- concerned and half- amused. "Why?" he asked.

"Do you remember the song you sang?" Thad asked.

Kurt thought for a moment. "Wasn't it… _I Want to Hold Your Hand_?" he said as the waitress walked back out with their food. There was a pause in conversation as they each thanked her and began eating casually, with the exception of Jeff, who had promptly started shoveling food into his mouth.

Nick nodded, smiling the same grin as the others. "Well, you see Kurt. Blaine here," he nudged Blaine and gave him a little shake of the shoulder here, "was just so…entranced," Blaine groaned again at the word used, but said nothing, "by your performance, that you know what he did?"

Kurt said nothing, suppressing a smile as he gestured for the others around the table to continue.

Jeff, who had stopped attempting to inhale his food, answered Nick, "He blasted nothing but Beatles music from his room for six months. When I checked his I-Tunes, _I Want to Hold Your Hand_, had at least six-hundred plays." Blaine buried his face in his arms, wishing for the floor to open and swallow him whole. The guys snickered at his embarrassment, a few, like Jeff and David, bursting out in loud laughter. Nick continued elbowing him in the side, laughing harder when Blaine weakly attempted to hit him.

Wes leaned back a little, "Oh but it was _horrible_. He was never paid attention to Warbler meetings, unless we were talking about Beatles or the McKinley glee club. And don't get me started on how he acted back in his own room."

Blaine looked up at him. "It wasn't _that_ bad, Wes. You're over-exaggerating."

"Blaine. We roomed next to you. It was bad," David deadpanned.

Kurt allowed a few spurts of laughter escape from him, stopping when he saw how embarrassed Blaine was. He attempted to muffle it, trying to comfort his boyfriend. "Is that true?" he asked, unable to hide a small grin, "You played nothing but Beatles music after you saw our Sectionals performance."

Blaine sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to hide it. "Yeah, yeah, but I was a teenager, okay? It's not like I do that now."

David snorted. "Can I see your I-Pod now, then? I want to see how many plays _All About Us_ has," he challenged.

The boys looked at David confusedly, and Blaine covered his face again. As David began to explain the story to the others, Kurt shook Blaine gently, murmuring softly in his ear.

"I think it's adorable," he said, giggling a little, "You're adorable."

Blaine glanced up hopefully. "Really?" he asked.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine cheek, "Really," he whispered.

The other guys noticed the sweet exchange, their expressions torn between being happy for their friend and being disgusted. "Just stop, you two," That moaned.

"Ugh, seriously," Wes complained.

"Subject change!" Jeff declared. The others brightened at this, and Kurt and Blaine stopped staring at each other to look at the them.

They mused for a moment, struggling to find a topic. "Regionals, that year?" Nick finally managed. Wes's face fell at that. "I still don't know how you managed to beat us that year," he grumbled, glaring at Nick, who looked apologetic.

Kurt shrugged, "We wrote our own songs. The judges appreciated that."

"But we had to form our own harmonies!" Wes argued.

"But you wrote own harmonies for everything. It was expected; you were an acapella group," Kurt shot back. The others stared on, entertained by the disagreement. Blaine smiled, happy at how easily Kurt managed to interact with the other boys.

"Creating harmonies to mimic an entire song is a much bigger task than simply writing your own song."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, surprised at the easy opening. "You know what they say, Wes. The bigger they come, the harder they fall." He chuckled as Wes struggled to find words and finally settled on just muttering angrily. The other men laughed, deeply amused.

Kurt patted the back of Wes's hand sympathetically, smiling arrogantly. "Don't argue with me. I fought tooth- and- nail with the kids in my glee club, who, while they weren't the brightest bulbs in the box, were at least snarky enough for a good argument. You learn to outwit people."

Wes looked to David, waving his hands, distressed, "David! You're a lawyer; argue with him!"

David scoffed. "Sorry, bro'. You're on your own."

Wes looked mock- hurt. "You're all conspiring against me. I swear. And I paid for all of your plane tickets."

Nick, Jeff, and Thad immediately sobered up, afraid that Wes would refuse let them fly back after their trip. "Aw, c'mon Wes," Jeff reasoned. "Didn't you say you had a lot of stuff planned for this trip?" Wes brightened a little, and Thad continued eagerly. "Yeah, you haven't told us your plans yet." David, Blaine, and Kurt stared, amused at how the three boys spoke encouragingly to Wes, trying to ensure that their old leader would still be willing to let them fly home after New York.

Wes smiled, pulling a map and a notebook out of his bag. "Okay, okay. So here's what we're planning to do tomorrow…"

"…And then we'll finish up back here!" Wes said. The others simply stared down at the map, exhausted at how tiring the trip simply sounded.

"We'll have time to eat and sleep right?" Jeff asked, glancing up at Wes, legitimately worried.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Of course," he said, tone implying he was questioning Jeff's IQ level.

Thad continued staring at the map, "And they'll be lots and lots of coffee stops, right? I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

Wes nodded, looking to the three locals. "Are you guys going to be joining us?"

Kurt gestured David and Blaine, assuming he wasn't included in these plans. _We've all gotten along extremely well_, Kurt thought,_ but we _have _only met today._"

Wes noticed his withdrawal and wagged a finger at him. "Hey, you don't get to luck out or anything. Do you think you can join us?"

Kurt stared at him in surprise, "Me?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Who else?"

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

Jeff nodded. "Of course," he answered shrugging. "You're Blaine's boyfriend; you have to come along." Wes and David nodded like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurt attempted to mask his shock, "Let me check my schedule," he said faintly, pulling out his phone. He flicked through his calendar, trying to remember Wes's explanation of their schedule. He had only been half- listening, assuming the plans wouldn't entail him.

He nodded, pocketing the phone. "We just finished a big deadline, so everything should be quiet for a while. I think I can take a couple days off."

Wes grinned. "That's good, we'll need you. Of you three," he waved at David, Kurt, and Blaine, "you probably have the best lay of the land. Blaine lives too far from the main city, and David doesn't get out much."

"What are you talking about?" David exclaimed indignantly. "I go out all the time!"

Wes looked at him incredulously. "Yeah… if by 'go out' you're referring to walking outside, to catch a cab to go to work."

The guys snickered, trying to hide it once David glared at them. The waitress thankfully walked back out, clearing their plates.

"Will that be all? Or do you want some coffee or some dessert?"

A look went around the table, each of them silently asking and pleading the others for coffee.

"Some coffee would be nice," David said, looking up at her.

"Great!" she said. "Let me just finish clearing your plates, and I'll come back out to take your orders."

The men nodded, waiting patiently for her to walk back out. She approached them when she was done, order slip in hand. "Okay, so what can I get you boys?" She went around the table, starting with David.

"An Americano?"

"A latte."

"A macchiato, please?"

"Do you guys serve coffee milk here?" Jeff asked hopefully. Nick shot him an "are-you-serious" look, but relented after the waitress nodded. (***) The orders continued from Nick.

"Can I have a cappuccino?"

"A medium drip and a non-fat mocha for my boyfriend."

The waitress nodded, jotting down the orders. "Coming right up!" Kurt turned to Blaine.

"You know my coffee order?"

"Of course I do."

Kurt suppressed a smile, not wanting to be called out by the others for being "too cute." Wes continued to finalize their plans, more muttering to himself than talking to the guys. They let him be, knowing it would be pointless to attempt to argue.

"So, Kurt," Wes started as the waitress came out, setting down their respective coffee orders. "When exactly will you be able to take time off?"

Kurt reached for his phone. "Hm… probably Wednesday to Friday," he said. He flicked through his phone, stopping when he saw a new text from Mercedes, confirming her and Rachel's plans to fly to New York.

"How long are you guys staying for, again?" he asked

"For two weeks," answered Thad, taking a sip from his macchiato. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Kurt replied off-handedly. "I don't think I can join you guys for most of the second week though."

"Why?" Blaine asked, somewhat disappointed.

"I've got a couple friends flying from Tuesday to Saturday on the second weekend," Kurt stated, checking his text again before placing the phone on the table.

"Why don't you just invite them along for a day?" Nick suggested.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? They're really nice, don't get me wrong, but one of them is a bit… well, kind of like Wes. Are you up for dealing with two of them?"

The others groaned and rolled their eyes, much to Wes's annoyance. "Who knows?" Jeff teased. "Maybe they'll keep each other busy and the rest of us can ditch them." Wes glared and took his stack of maps and hit him on the head. "Ow, Wes. God, I'm only joking. Honest."

"If you guys are sure…" Kurt said. The rest nodded cheerily. Blaine laced their fingers under the table, smiling confidently.

"It'll be fine, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, picking up his phone and hitting the number "5" speed dial. "Hey, Mercedes!" he said.

"Hey, boo. Did you get my text?"

"Yeah, and I was wondering…"

"What, Kurt? If it is anything too outlandish at all, you know my-"

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that. It's just that Blaine's friends were wondering if you and Rachel would be okay with joining them for a day while you're here. They'll be in town when you guys are," Kurt explained.

"Well, I'd have to check with Rachel, but I know that she'll be willing. And if she's not, I'll just convince her with some Broadway tickets or something," Mercedes said. "I'm in."

"Awesome, Mercedes," Kurt said, watching as the guys around the table brightened at the statement. "I'll message you the details later, 'kay?"

"I'll be waiting, white boy," with that, the line disconnected.

"They're in," Kurt confirmed, pocketing the phone.

All of the ex- Warblers smiled happily. Wes seemed to realize this required more planning, and he unfolded his maps and schedules again, much to the annoyance of the others.

"So now that we have two more joining us, we're going to have to move this-"

Jeff, Nick, and Thad all reached across the table, each slapping a hand down on the papers. Wes glared at them, and David tried to reason with him as Blaine asked for the check.

All of the boys froze in their movement as the waitress carefully set the black book on the table, all simultaneously leaping for it once she was gone. David got a hold on it first and held it up above their heads, trying to reach for his wallet. "My treat, my treat," he insisted, struggling a little.

"Give it to me, David," demanded Wes. "Give it."

"Never."

Wes reached up and managed to free the book from David's grasp, and it landed on the table. Blaine only just managed to grab it for a second, before Jeff reached across, stealing it from him.

"Nick, Thad, and I are going to split it between the three of us. After all, we _are_ the extra tickets that Wes had to pay for. We shouldn't even be here." Thad and Nick nodded, agreeing to this statement and pulling out their wallets.

"Do you realize how long that'll take us, splitting it between the three of you?" asked David skeptically. "We have no time for that," he said, as Wes attempted to grab the book from Jeff. He succeeded, only to have David take it again, returning it to above their heads.

Quietly during all of this, Kurt had stealthily taken his wallet out and removed his credit card. He stood and daintily plucked the check from David, putting his card inside and walking over to the waitress, who had been walking over to ask them to quiet down.

Kurt returned to his seat. "I win," he declared, sipping his mocha airily. The others stared on in awe.

"He's good," muttered Jeff. The others nodded their agreement, and Blaine linked hands with Kurt again under the table, smiling at him.

Blaine walked Kurt up to his apartment after dinner, swinging their hands between them a little. They reached Kurt's door, but they proceeded to lean against the doorway, Kurt making no move to go inside.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," said Kurt softly. It had been late when they left, as Wes had wanted to go over the plans _one last time_. There had been several repeated performances of this acclaimed _one last time_. David had finally managed to persuade Wes that it was too late when Jeff almost face-planted into his coffee cup. "Your friends are nice."

Blaine chuckled. "Well, they are a handful, I can tell you that. Nice? I'm not so sure," he shook his head a little.

"No, seriously, Blaine," Kurt disagreed. "They were really nice. A totally different energy from my McKinley friends, I can tell you that."

"How?"

"You'll see," Kurt said, not wanting to completely delve into the insanity that was the twelve people he called his best friends. "Two of them are coming up soon, remember?"

"Will they give you the same treatment my friends gave me?" Blaine asked, referring to the embarrassment from earlier in the meal. Kurt laughed.

"I'll have you know that I wasn't terribly embarrassing in high school," he said arrogantly. Of course, he remembered all of his embarrassing moments from McKinley, but there was no chance he was telling Blaine about those _now_.

"Oh, c'mon, Kurt. Everyone was awkward in high school. It's part of being in high school," insisted Blaine.

"We'll see," said Kurt, ending the subject.

Blaine rolled his eyes good- naturedly. "I guess I'll see you on Wednesday?"

"Definitely," confirmed Kurt. "You have to thank the guys for letting me crash your plans. I didn't expect that."

"I told you they'd love you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I never had any worries about that. Everyone loves me."

"Whatever you say, Kurt," Blaine said, going in to kiss Kurt, who pulled away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, mock- hurt evident on his face.

"Good night, Kurt," Blaine murmured, planting a soft kiss on Kurt's lips, who only sighed and returned it.

"Good night, Blaine. See you Wednesday."

**(*) I'm not really sure if Nick and Jeff are dating or are just sharing an apartment and all. I ship Niff, but not… passionately or anything. If you want them to dating, they can be dating in your head. I don't think I can clarify any further though; I'm still not sure.**

**(**) Would it amuse you to know that I giggle whenever I have to write a term of endearment? I'm actually not fond of the term "babe" (I'm fonder of "darling" or "hon'", which I picture Kurt using, in case you're wondering) but my brother-in-law and sister use it all the time, so now it's stuck.**

**(***) Coffee Milk is a drink very similar to chocolate milk, but instead of chocolate syrup, coffee syrup is used. Jeff's got a sweet tooth in my mind.**

**Ugh, PDA scenes feel so awkward to write. Does anyone else have this problem? Or is it only because I have no experience with PDA? **

**So we have the Warblers! At least… the ones who were named. *shrugs* New Direction/ Warbler interaction soon, hopefully! I can't promise very frequent updates, guys. I've got three stories now (I intended all of these to be one-shots, I hope you know that) and school is starting for me soon. I'll write whenever I can, okay?**

**As always, review! (And feel free to read my other stuff. I feel like whoring myself out now. Sorry.0**


	4. Out to Lunch Part 1

**Next chapter finally! School's time-consuming, so thank you for being patient with me. **

**For anyone reading "Dalton Agencies" know that I still need help if you are savvy in that kind of stuff. Otherwise I won't really know what to do once Kurt meets everyone…**

**I don't own Glee or anything. Here we go…**

The ex- Warblers, plus Kurt, walked quickly, anxious to get to their destination, the _Alice in Wonderland_, statue in Central Park. They would be meeting with Kurt's friends, Mercedes and Rachel, probably for a lunch date and for some general hanging out. Kurt and Blaine walked towards the front of the group, hands clasped as they listened to the boys behind them.

"…and it says here that the statue was unveiled in 1959 and it is one of the few statues where children are-," Wes had been narrating straight off the guidebook for the past thirty minutes, and Thad, who was walking closest to him, slapped a hand over his mouth as Jeff stole the book from his hands.

"Hey!" Wes cried indignantly as Thad and Jeff high- fived.

"That's quite enough from _you_," Jeff replied simply, handing the book off to Nick, who was farthest from Wes. "It's our one free day. No guidebooks for you."

"David!" Wes whined pleadingly. The aforementioned man kept walking, only replying with a, "Come now, children. We're almost there." Wes huffed angrily, crossing his hands over his chest. Kurt and Blaine both glanced at each other, rolling their eyes and chuckling.

The bronze statue came into view, as well as Mercedes and Rachel. Kurt broke away from Blaine, half running and throwing his arms around the proud black diva in hello.

"Mercedes!"

She hugged him back in response, reprimanding him once she stepped back. "Well it's about damn time, white boy. Do you know how long I've had to wait out here with Miss Bossy Pants as she rattled off every fact she knew about Broadway and Central Park?" She was smiling, however, and hugged him again.

"Well I'm sorry if my general intellect about New York far surpasses yours, Mercedes," Rachel shot back before walking up to Kurt and hugging him. "Hi Kurt!" she said brightly.

"Hello, Rachel," he replied, mock-disdainfully and with a raised eyebrow. He grinned as he said it, squeezing her back.

The ex- Warblers finally caught up with Kurt, watching and smiling at the reunion in front of them. Eventually, Blaine walked up and wrapped an arm around Kurt, turning him a little as he said, "Hey, babe. I'm all for just hanging around here, but Jeff and the others are eager for some food. Do you mind introducing us?" Mercedes and Rachel shot each other a look and stifled giggles at the pet name, while Kurt rolled his eyes at them.

"But we just got them coffee," Kurt complained, breaking away from Blaine.

"I burned it all on the walk over here," Jeff called from where he was standing. Kurt arched an eyebrow, but nodded grudgingly.

"Guys," he said, waving a hand out towards the group, "these are my two best friends, Mercedes and Rachel." He swept his arm to the two divas. "Girls," he continued, moving his arm back towards the boys as he spoke, "these are my new friends: David, Wes, Thad, Jeff, and Nick." Each group waved at the others in greeting, smiling.

"And this," he finished, wrapping an arm around Blaine next to him, "is my boyfriend, Blaine." Kurt's heartbeat fluttered at the term, and he and Blaine looked at each other adoringly for a moment. Mercedes and Rachel beamed happily, moving to talk with the boys about lunch plans.

"So Rachel and I were thinking Chinese or something," Mercedes was saying.

Wes shook his head in disagreement, "No good. We all just had Chinese yesterday. Besides, the best places are all a bit far from here."

"What about Indian?" asked Thad, thinking out loud. The others nodded thoughtfully, but Rachel interjected quickly.

"Oh, no, no, no. You see, I have this big audition coming up, and I worry about what the spices could do-"

Kurt and Mercedes both rolled their eyes dramatically. "Oh shut up, Rachel," Kurt interrupted nudging her good naturedly. "Stop being so paranoid all that time." Rachel looked as though she were about to argue, but David quickly stepped in to resolve the issue.

"Look, why don't we just walk around for a while, and if we see some place good, we'll eat there, okay?" Everyone nodded, making to leave the part. Mercedes had just opened her mouth to start a conversation, when the group was suddenly interrupted by a loud cry approaching from the entrance on the other side.

"Come on 'Tanny! This is the statue I wanted you to see!"

Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel all froze at the voice, the others stopping in question. The three ex- New Direction members glanced at each other disbelievingly, all thinking the same thing.

"You don't think…" Kurt trailed off after a moment, ears straining to hear the voice that had quieted after the outburst.

Mercedes shook her head, "Uh uh. There's no way." She sounded doubtful of herself.

"Well," Rachel said, "there's only one way we can know for sure." The ex- Warblers looked at each other in confusion, wondering what was going on.

"Kurt, babe, is something wrong?" Blaine asked unsure. Kurt shushed him quickly, turning around in time with Mercedes and Rachel.

Sure enough, right before their eyes was a certain confused-looking blonde woman who was staring at the _Alice_ statue with a childlike wonder. Holding her hand beside to her was a dangerous- looking brunette, who was looking at her companion with a look of amusement and adoration. (*)

"Brittany?" Kurt asked incredulously, eyebrows near his hairline. The other two simply looked on in amazement, while the other men stood awkwardly in puzzlement.

The blonde turned towards him, wide smile breaking out across her face. "Kurt!" she exclaimed, running over and all but throwing herself into his arms and covering his face with kisses. "What are you doing here?" she asked before pressing a small, closed- lip kiss to his lips. The ex- Dalton boys all quirked an eyebrow at the exchange, all surreptitiously glancing at Blaine, who stared on at the scene with an expression between amusement, confusion, and a hint of jealousy. Mercedes and Rachel had recovered, smiling at the Latina walking over to them.

"Brittany," Kurt said, letting her go and stepping back a little, "I _live_ here. The question is: what are _you_ doing here?" The blonde shrugged, looking towards the brunette.

"Hey, Porcelain," the Latina woman said, smirking.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Hello Satan- I mean Santana. What are you two doing in New York?"

Santana shrugged, linking hands with Brittany again, who was talking animatedly to Mercedes and Rachel. "BrittBritt and I decided to come up to visit some relatives, relive some memories, that kind of thing. We should have called you; we totally could have crashed with you. Although," she said, leaning around to wave her fingers at the ex- Dalton boys behind them, "you look like you've been keeping some company, Hummel. Are they all yours? Wanky," she finished, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt reddened, having forgotten about the boys behind them. "For your information, Satan," he made no move to correct his statement, "only one of them is. The rest are his friends."

"Sure," she dragged out.

"Santana!"

She shrugged, quirking a grin. Brittany suddenly grabbed Kurt's hand, walking towards the men, dragging Santana and Kurt along. Mercedes and Rachel trailed behind, smiling.

"Are these your friends? Are they all dolphins too?"

Kurt rubbed his face with his free hand, anticipating what was to come. "No boo, they're not all dolphins." He glanced up, introducing the newcomers to the group, gesturing to each person in turn. "This is David, Jeff, Nick, Thad, Wes, and Blaine. Blaine's a dolphin though," he added, nodding. The men looked confused at the statement, Blaine mouthing to Kurt, "Why am I a dolphin?" Kurt waved the question away.

Brittany cocked her head, swinging her arms in between both Santana and Kurt. She directed herself towards Blaine. "Are you Kurtie's boyfriend?" Kurt made a half- strangled sound at the nickname, but no one paid any attention.

Blaine smiled, appreciating the girl's childlike ways. _It's… refreshing_, he decided in his mind. "Yes, yes I am. And you are?"

Brittany smiled happily, "I'm Brittany, his ex- girlfriend." The ex- Warblers' eyebrows all shot up, each of them staring at Kurt blatantly, while the other girl's hid their snickers. Kurt blushed further and dropped Brittany's hand, taking Blaine's instead. "This is Santana," she included, not noticing their reactions. The brunette gave a wicked grin and waved flirtatiously at the boys, who all looked a little stunned, with the exception of Kurt and Blaine. Rachel and Mercedes observed, entertained at the meeting between the two groups.

"So, Hummel," Santana said, "I heard something about lunch?"

Kurt looked grateful for the topic change, ignoring the other boys' questioning stares. "Yeah, let's just… go." With that he tugged on Blaine's hand, both of them starting to walk away as the other's trailed behind.

"Ex- girlfriend?" Blaine whispered in his ear, sounding a little put- out. "I thought you said that you've known who you were since you were five?"

Kurt shook his head, "I'll tell you all at lunch. It's one hell of a story." He grimaced, but was quickly changed into a smile when he heard Santana flirting shamelessly with an unsuspecting Jeff and Nick while Brittany explained to David and Thad her theory on the "magic" of Central Park and the elves that apparently lived there. Rachel and Wes kept up a lively conversation about the vital importance of Broadway and New York, with Mercedes offering her opinion every so often. He sighed contentedly, tightening his grip on Blaine's hand. Blaine in turn rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as they walked, mimicking the sigh.

The group eventually stopped outside of a small 50's style diner; mostly because it was the closest restaurant to them when Jeff threatened he wouldn't walk another step if he didn't get any food soon. As they were seated and had ordered, Kurt began the conversation, finally acknowledging the boys' still- curious stares.

"Okay, so I know you must have a lot of questions…"

Thad nodded, "Like hell we do. What's this we hear about a 'girlfriend'?" Kurt sighed.

"Well it's kind of a long story…"

Brittany frowned. "Long stories confuse me Kurtie. Can I tell it?" Kurt covered his face as the others sniggered at the nickname, Mercedes nudging him from where she was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, sure Britt. Go ahead."

Brittany leaned forward eagerly, all heads at the table swiveling towards her.

"So after Kurt won the Cheerios Nationals-" Kurt stared at her in disbelief before collapsing in his arms moaning. Brittany tilted her head in confusion while the other ex- McKinley girls snickered. "What's wrong, Kurt?"

"Why would you mention that, boo? Why?" Kurt's voice was muffled by his arms. Mercedes suppressed a giggle, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Wait, wait, wait. What are the Cheerios?" Thad asked.

Kurt's head shot up staring intensely that the girls. "Don't. Answer. That. Question," he punctuated each word by leaning slightly forward. The girls raised their hands in defense, but Santana wasn't staring at him. Her smirk was directed to something behind him.

"The Cheerios were McKinley High's cheerleading team," said a familiar voice from behind him.

Head swiveled around, following a mohawked male as he walked around the table and stole a chair from a nearby table and sat down next to Santana. The man who was originally going to sit in the stolen seat turned to ask for the seat back, took one look at the mohawk, and decided otherwise.

"Puck?" Rachel and Mercedes exclaimed in shock.

The man smirked lazily. "In the flesh."

_Could this get any worse?_ Kurt wondered. "Noah," he muttered. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, Puck only gestured towards Santana, who was holding up her cell phone. "He told me he was in the area," she offered, shrugging. "I invited him along."

"Okay, I'm officially lost again," Nick interjected. The other ex- Warblers nodded, with Wes grumbling a little bit. "Explanation please?"

"This is another one of our friend's from Glee club, Noah Puckerman," Rachel said.

Mercedes continued her statement, "And these are some of Kurt's friend, David, Wes, Nick, Jeff, and Thad."

"Who's the curly- haired one next to him? The boyfriend I heard about?" Puck asked, gesturing towards Blaine.

Kurt nodded, smiling a little, "This is Blaine." The aforementioned man and the others raised a hand in greeting.

"So, Noah," Kurt started as the brought their food out, "What are you doing in New York?"

Puck shrugged, waving the waitress off as she asked if he wanted anything. "I heard through the grapevine that someone had a boyfriend. I decided to scope it out."

Kurt stared incredulously at Mercedes and Rachel. "Did you tell all of them?" The girls nodded unabashedly, Mercedes only saying, "Well, you couldn't expect us to keep it just to ourselves."

"Is that why you two are here?" Kurt asked Santana accusingly, who shook her head. "No, BrittBritt and I planned this trip before we heard. It was just a bonus."

"I didn't think you'd come all the way up to the city just to check on Kurt," mused Rachel. "It's a bit of a stretch, isn't it, Puck?"

"Well I heard from Mercedes that the two met in Central Park. I had to make sure it wasn't some weirdo Kurt had picked up," Puck answered in response. "No offense, dude," he said, looking towards Kurt, "but you have a history of being a little desperate at times."

Kurt rolled his eyes in response. "That was high school, Puckerman." Puck only shrugged in response, deciding to change the subject. "So why were we talking about Hummel's stint on the cheerleading team?"

Brittany perked up at the mention, remembering that she was telling a story. "Oh yeah! So after Kurt won Cheerios Nationals, there was this time where he came to school in flannel and trucker hats and he sang this one song," she trailed off, forgetting something. "Who did you say it was by, 'Tanny?" The Latina leaned back with her arms crossed over her chest, "Mellencamp, honey." Brittany nodded, continuing, "Oh yeah, so he came to school dressed like that and he sang the Mellencamp song, which I thought was really, really hot." The ex- Warbler's eyes trailed towards the other girl's eyes, silently asking how the performance actually was, which we met with quick head shakes and Puck mouthing, "It was really awkward." Kurt blushed in remembrance, nodding in agreement. "So then we went out for a while, but then I found out he really was gay, so we broke up," Brittany finished.

Blaine turned towards his boyfriend, "Wait, so was that the 'straight phase' you mentioned the first time we had dinner."

Kurt nodded, "You see why I wasn't keen on telling you? I wore flannel. Flannel. And trucker hats. It was humiliating."

"So what's this we heard about a cheerleading stint?" Jeff asked, changing the subject.

Kurt leaned forward a little, "Okay, this one isn't actually that bad. It ended alright for me, in the end."

"Oh, white boy, can I tell this story?" Mercedes interrupted. Kurt waved a hand, telling her to go on.

"So the cheerleading coach, Coach Sylvester, was desperate for a bit of a pick-me-up one week-"

"She was terrorizing students, it wasn't pretty," Kurt muttered in a low voice to the boys, who rose their eyebrows for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"-and Kurt and I decided it wouldn't hurt to try and help her out. We recreated the _Vogue_ music video with her, but she never decided to change her look. Instead, she set out trying to change everyone else, and offered Kurt and me a place on her team, as vocalists."

"And skipping over a bunch of weeks, which included some cleansing rituals, lots of singing, and Mercedes eventually quitting the team," Santana said impatiently, "Porcelain here won the Cheerios their six-consecutive Nationals title."

"How?" asked Wes, eyebrows still raised.

Kurt smiled, surprisingly proud of the memory. "A fourteen-minute long Celine Dion medley."

The others looked impressed. "In French," Kurt tacked on.

"Fancy," commented Nick. Kurt nodded his assent.

"Is there anything else we should know about Blaine's apparently talented boyfriend?" Jeff asked, enjoying the .

The five ex-New Direction members stared off into space for a while, remembering. Kurt sat silent, fearing the worst.

"Football," declared Puck, at the same time the girls glanced at each other and cried, "Single Ladies!" at the same time.

Kurt and Puck simultaneously groaned at the memories, covering their faces.

"Wait, wait, wait. Football," Thad interrupted, looking pointedly at Puck. "Explain." David and Jeff both nodded enthusiastically in agreement, leaning forward eagerly.

Puck looked ready to begin when Wes interrupted him, nudging Thad in the side. "No, no, no. The 'Single Ladies" story sounds more embarrassing, given the reactions. Discuss that."

Kurt shook his head, voice muffled from behind his hand, which was covering his face. "They're equally embarrassing. And linked together anyways. So lucky you." He sighed tiredly. "Where do I begin?"

"The beginning?" suggested Jeff.

Kurt rolled his eyes, aiming a kick at him from under the table. "Hush, you," he reprimanded as Jeff hissed through his teeth while Nick and the others stifled their giggles and smirks.

"So…ugh," Kurt began, cheeks reddening as he started the story, "I was…um… kind of recreating the 'Single Ladies' music video in my room once? With Brittany and my other friend Tina" The others hid their smirks, gesturing for him to continue.

"Oh yeah! It would've been awesome; it was black-and-white and everything, but his dad walked in before we could finished," remembered Brittany.

"So then what did you do?" Nick asked curiously.

"Lied," Kurt said clearly. "Said I was on the football team. Which would have worked, mind you, if he hadn't wanted to come out and watch the game."

"Wait, why did you lie?" Thad asked confusedly. "You're gay; it couldn't have been _that_ surprising."

Kurt looked down abashedly. "I..er… hadn't officially come out to him yet, actually. I wasn't really hiding it, but I had never really confirmed it. It never really came up in a conversation," he finished shrugging. "I was lucky. I called in a favor from Finn, and he set me up with a tryout."

"And by 'tryout' you mean you bribed them right?" Wes clarified.

Kurt looked offended by the assumption, and Mercedes and Rachel shot glares at the Asian. "No I tried out and got on the team fair and square. I was an excellent kicker, for your information."

Puck clapped him on the back before Kurt could protest the contact. "The only game we won that season was because of this dude."

"Number one: don't call me dude. How many times have I told you that?" Kurt said, jerking away from Puck's hand, who only shrugged lazily. "Number two: thank you for the credit, despite how much I know you hated that routine."

"Routine?" Thad asked.

Kurt smirked arrogantly. "I got the entire football team to perform 'Single Ladies' during the game."

"You know, I think I saw that video online or something," Jeff said through a full mouth, pointing at them with his fork.

"Football players? And 'Single Ladies?'" Nick sputtered.

Kurt shrugged and nodded. "You'd be surprised at how good of a strategy it turned out to be. It psyched the entire opposing team out. That what McKinley was good at, I suppose. We won a lot of games doing that." The other ex- McKinley students bobbed their heads in agreement, remembering past football performances.

Mercedes was the first to start interrogating the Dalton boys. "Well enough about us and Kurt, what about guys?" she asked.

_To be continued…_

**(*) As with Nick and Jeff, it is up to you to decide if Brittany and Santana are together. I ship it, but I'm trying to only stick with the Klaine ship here, to avoid insulting or annoying anyone else out there who doesn't ship it.**

**Okay, this is short, but I honestly just wanted to finally upload something. I'll probably post the rest of it later at some point, and then just combine the chapters. **

**By the way, if any of you are interested, I'm also on tumblr! The URL is in my profile.**

**Review please? (Otherwise I have no idea how I'm doing and panic).**


	5. Author's Note Request

**Ok, so I know you all hate these, but I swear I'll delete this as soon as I get the next part of "A Walk In Central Park" up. **

**But here's the thing. I've hit a bit of a dry spot with writing in general, but mainly with this story. The next chapter is supposed to be more about Dalton and the Warblers, but I'm not really sure what stories they can tell, as Dalton in Glee canon centered mostly around Kurt and Blaine together, which doesn't exist in this story.**

**So that's where I need your help. Any Warbler headcanons or things you wanted explored about in Dalton that you want mentioned here? Leave me suggestions in the reviews or send me a message.**

**And the faster I get ideas, the faster the next chapter goes up. So help please?**


	6. Out to Lunch Part 2

**And here's part 2! Disregard my last note about combining chapters; I probably won't do that. (And I'm really sorry about the late update, but I hit a dry spell for a while).**

**I'm slowly but surely shortening my ANs. Here's the disclaimer!**

"Well what do you want to know?" asked Thad, shifting in his seat. He and the other men leaned forward a bit.

Rachel mused for a bit, "You guys were all Warblers while at Dalton?"

David and the others all nodded. "Surely you remember this guy?" he asked, clapping Blaine on the back. The man reddened a bit, playing with Kurt's fingers.

Santana smirked. "We might not, but I can assure you _one_ of us did," she teased, staring pointedly at Kurt, who blushed lightly, darkening as Blaine pressed a kiss to his cheek. The rest of the group laughed good- naturedly as Kurt glared, smiling to show he was joking.

"No, but in all honesty, we remember you guys from competition," Mercedes said. "What did you guys do once Blaine graduated though? You gave him all the solos, what happened after he left?"

The three ex- Councilmen shrugged. "We graduated before him," Wes said.

"But didn't you two become the soloist?" David asked Nick and Jeff.

Nick nodded. "We floundered a bit once all four of you were gone, but we got back on our feet."

"I finally got a competition solo," Jeff announced, looking proud.

"But I was the one who actually got the first solo after Blaine left," Nick interjected. Jeff pushed his friend, nearly sending him flying off his seat as the group snickered.

"Nah," Jeff continued, ignoring the glare Nick sent him as he regained his balance, "it was Sebastian who got most of the solos once Blaine left. He charmed the pants off of the council, usually."

"And we mean that figuratively _and_ literally," Nick tacked on darkly.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked, sounding surprised as his voice escalated an octave.

Santana leaned forward on her hands, raising an eyebrow in a suggestive manner. "Do I detect a juicy backstory? Auntie 'Tanny wants to know. Spill it, hobbit."

Blaine ducked his head, blushing. By now, everyone at the table stared inquisitively at him, even Kurt, although he was trying to hide it. Nick and Jeff only looked slightly amused, obviously knowing the full contents of that year.

"There isn't _that_ much to tell," Blaine mumbled. "He transferred to Dalton during my senior year, he- "he hesitates, trying to find a proper way to word it without making it sound too lewd, "he hit on me a lot. We went out a few dates, but it didn't really go anywhere." (*)

"That's putting it lightly," remarks Nick. Heads swivel to look at him. "Oh, the hitting on part. Blaine's telling the truth- that relationship didn't really go anywhere."

"Probably because he took you to a gay bar on the first date," says Jeff, munching on a few fries.

Blaine gives them all a look that Sebastian is_ not _to be mentioned again, although Santana stares pointedly at Jeff in a way that demanding, suggestive, and a bit scary all at once. He visibly gulps, and Nick wisely maneuvers their hands –which were clasped under the table- on top of the table, raising an eyebrow at Santana. No one in the group comments on the quick exchange, but Kurt finally confirms his suspicions of the two. (**)

"God, Blaine," David says, nudging Blaine beside him. "What is with your taste in boys? Not including you, Kurt."

"That one wasn't actually my fault!"

"Jeremiah was."

Given Blaine's responding groan, the ex- New Direction members all cracked a grin.

"Do tell," Mercedes said.

"So right around Valentine's Day," Thad surprisingly starts, "Blaine had a semi- crush on this older dude-"

"Who worked in the local Gap, might I add."

"Thank you, Wes," Thad said, continuing, "And I say 'semi,' because this was still during the six-month Beatles phase and more on that later," he added, as Blaine groaned again and the McKinley group looked on amused. "Anyways, Blaine thought that it would be a really good idea to serenade this guy-"

"At the Gap."

"_Thank you_, Wes. So he got the Warblers to do a group performance for the guy, who later turned Blaine down."

"Oh well," Kurt says, rubbing a hand up and down Blaine's back, trying to comfort him, "that's not _too_ bad. I mean, I'm sure I've done _plenty_ of more embarrassing things in public. What song did you guys sing?"

"_When I Get You Alone," _Blaine moaned, muffled by his hand.

Everyone erupted into laughs, except Brittany, who only said, "I love that song," confusedly. Even Kurt struggled to keep a giggle in as he tried to comfort his boyfriend. "Ah- well- um- ah- yeah that's kinda really bad. Sorry honey," he snickered.

"You know, I think I saw a video of that online," Rachel said, calming down.

"It's on the internet? _Why_?" Blaine grumbled, still put out.

"Honey that's what question _I've _been asking since high school. Actually, most of us have," Kurt answered, gesturing to the McKinley group. "There's a lot of embarrassing footage of the New Directions online."

"Like what?" Thad asked curiously.

"Just- never mind," Puck said, shaking his head. "There's way too many."

"But what's this I hear about a 'Beatles phase'?" Rachel asked, using air quotes.

The Dalton boys bore identical wicked grins as they proceeded to tell the story of Blaine's story of being "lovestruck" from an "angel of the stage," and how "enchanted and hopelessly in love he was," complete with elaborate hand gestures, acting, and one instance of breaking out into song that left everyone at the table in breathless laughter, except Blaine, who only glared.

"Oh, _honey_," Kurt gasped out, leaning on Blaine for support.

Blaine crossed his arms like a petulant child, which caused the rest of the table to break out into a brand new round of laughter. Kurt leaned down a bit, kissing his pout away.

"So if we're all done laughing at my expense," Blaine drawled out once the table had calmed down again, "why don't we go and see what New York has to offer us today?" He started ushering Kurt out of the table, leaving everyone else to sort out the bills, which Blaine figured was a fair payback for their antics of earlier.

He and Kurt exited the restaurant, hands entwined. Kurt was still smiling from their conversation, letting out a small chuckle when Blaine turned to frown at him.

"Aw, c'mon Blaine," Kurt said, pulling the other man closer. "You have to admit it's pretty funny."

"I _know_ that. It doesn't make it any less embarrassing."

"Well, I found it extremely flattering."

"You would."

Both of them smiled at each other, enjoying the small bubble of silence and peace they had before Santana stepped out of the restaurant, pulling Brittany with her, closely followed by the rest of the group, who had broken up into small, individual conversations.

"C'mon, Porcelain. I was promised enjoyments of New York."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I hope you know that it's a bit early for cocktails and whatever else you consider 'fun'."

"Believe me; I know. I'm bored enough to enjoy whatever your kind considers 'fun'," Santana said. She glanced over to Brittany, who was talking animatedly with Nick and Jeff, and smiled genuinely.

Kurt grinned, "I'm happy for you, Satan."

Santana only rolled her eyes, but a small blush filled her cheeks. "Whatever," she replied offhandedly.

Kurt was beckoned over by Rachel and Mercedes, leaving Blaine with Santana and eagerly joining an argument with Rachel why white tights were _not_ to be worn by high school teens, let along by grown women.

As Rachel was making her countering statement, much to the annoyance of Kurt and Mercedes, Santana said casually, "You know if you hurt him, I'mma kick your ass, right?" She inspected her nails, continuing as if simply mentioning the weather. "I have razor blades in my hair," she gestured with her free hand, "just all up in there." She glanced up and smiled sweetly, but her eyes held a predatory look.

Blaine took her words to heart, but only shrugged nonchalantly in response. "I know," he said, smiling back at her, "Kurt told me that you're from Lima Heights Adjacent."

"And damn proud of it. Remember, Hobbit: I know people."

"Noted," he said, nodding and ignoring the nickname.

"So where are we headed?" Jeff called out to the group. Everyone turned to Kurt, making him the natural leader.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was thinking we could just go to Central Park, unless anyone wanted to do anything in particular. It's a nice day today."

"Well, I wanted to see the-"

"I saw in this brochure that-"

Both Rachel and Wes glared over the hands that were slapped over their mouths. "The park sounds fine, Kurt," said David, yelping when Wes apparently licked his hand.

The group started to make their way in the direction of the park, and Kurt was still up at the front with Rachel and Mercedes. Blaine enjoyed surveying the entire group from the back, happy and content with how the two ex- show choir groups were mingling. His eyes lingered on how animatedly Kurt was talking to his friends, and a slow smile stretched its way across his face.

"You really like him, don't you?"

Blaine whirled to his right, where Puck had joined him. He was a little uneasy and unsure of how to act with the mohawked man, knowing that some of his past history with Kurt had been a bit rocky. He nodded though, murmuring a soft, "Of course I do."

"That's good," Puck replied, a little awkwardly. "Listen, I was gonna come over to threaten you, because Kurt's my boy and all, but I don't think I really need to. I've seen the way you two look at each other."

"What do you mean?" Blaine confusedly asked.

Puck shrugged, and the silence between them grew in awkwardness as he tried to find the proper words. "I don't really know, man. It just looks… _real_ for you guys. And trust me; I've been in enough relationships to know when it isn't going to work out."

Blaine nodded thoughtfully. The two of them continued to walk along, the newly fallen autumn leaves crunching softly under their feet as those around them talked and laughed.

Eventually, Puck shook himself a little. "Ok, that was way too much emotional crap for one moment," he said, a slightly cocky edge in his voice again. "I also came over the offer you this." He held out a slip of paper, where a few Xbox live usernames were scrawled. "It's from Finn and the other guys. Not all of them can fly out here, so they're open to playing online with you."

"You guys still play video games now?"

Puck gave him a look. "Uh, duh? Don't you?"

Blaine shrugged. "Only because Wes and David are still addicted to Call of Duty, and demand that I play with them when they come over. I'll keep this in mind, though."

"You should," Puck answered. "I think the other guys were planning on delivering their threats to you when you did. Not that I think we really need to."

"Plus Santana kinda beat you guys to it."

"That too."

**(*) I found a way to corporate Sebastian! *fist pump* You get a one sentence mention of Seblaine; take that where you will (I don't ship them AT ALL, so…)**

**(**) I caved. You get your Niff :D. I'm sorry if you don't ship them, but they could be so ADORABLE.**

**So I told myself I would get this chapter out if it killed me, and it honestly kind of did. I have some good ideas for Christmas/ New Years though!**

**Reviews are like pumpkin pie. :D Me gusta. Have a happy Thanksgiving guys (you know… if you celebrate it and all).**

**P.S. You can follow me on tumblr guys. My current URL is icyhands-starlighteyes. (But that's liable to change daily)**


	7. Home for the Holidays

**I actually loved writing this. Maybe it was because there was less dialogue. *shrug* My favorite part is towards the end.**

**Anyways, happy holidays to all of you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Coldplay, but I do recommend listening to the song when you get there. :D**

Blaine raced up the stairs of Kurt's apartment, too eager to wait for the elevator. When he reached the door, he lifted the sleek silver knocker, bouncing lightly on his toes to keep warm. He raised a gloved hand to ruffle it through his hair, shaking the snow from it. The door swung open to reveal Kurt, who quickly wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him into a tight hug as he buried his head in the crook of Blaine neck. Blaine chuckled lightly, snaking his arms around his waist as Kurt pulled him inside, allowing the door to swing close.

"I missed you," Kurt murmured, voice muffled in Blaine's scarf.

"I missed you too. But now you're going to be freezing and wet from the snow I just brought in." Blaine tried to disentangle himself from the embrace, but Kurt clung tighter.

"It's alright," he sighed, "These clothes are last season."

He pulled back a little, cupping Blaine's face with one hand. The warmth radiated from Blaine cheek to the rest of his body, and they both leaned into a sweet kiss. They sighed, reveling in the sensation of _finally_ being together after almost three weeks.

Blaine had flown out to Ohio for the Thanksgiving break, spending a week with his family. Kurt had opted to stay in New York, knowing that he and Finn would be summoned home for Christmas anyways. An impromptu snowstorm, one of the first few of the season, had delayed Blaine's return for a little more than a week, and when he returned it was straight to work he went, so the two had seen very little of each other recently.

When they parted for air, Kurt didn't move his face away, tilting his head up slightly against Blaine's nose. They kissed again, a little deeper and a little more passionate, moving deeper into the apartment. Kurt pulled him closer, running his tongue gently against Blaine's lips, which parted carefully. Blaine made a small sound of pleasure in the back of his throat as Kurt's tongue delicately ran against the back of his teeth and over the roof of his mouth. There was a soft scraping of nails on the back of his neck, a light pulling at his curls. He had just moved his hands to better grip at Kurt's waist when-

_Ping! Ping!_

The dial tone from the Skype application on Kurt's laptop in his bedroom sounded from the speakers. They parted reluctantly, Kurt casting a glare in the direction of the hallway from where he was still in Blaine's arms. He groaned and separated himself from Blaine, rolling his eyes as he walked down the hall, leading Blaine towards his room. He rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Finn, and Blaine cleared his throat as Kurt took a seat and accepted the call, removing his slightly damp jacket.

"Hello, Finn," Kurt said, tone somewhere between disdainfully and fondly.

Finn waved cheerfully. "Hey Kurt. Blaine," he added, when he spotted him standing off to the side. Blaine gave a short nod and smile, pulling over another chair. He and Finn had only seen each other in passing, like in Skype calls like this, but he figured that Kurt's stepbrother was nice enough, if a little clueless at times.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, fingers tapping impatiently near the keyboard.

"Oh!" Finn looked as if he had just remembered. "Mom and Burt were wondering when you were coming down for Christmas. I was thinking about going next weekend. And Burt said to invite Blaine, if you wanted to. They want to meet him."

Kurt answered that, yeah he was thinking next weekend too, before turning to Blaine, who was busy trying not to think of why he usually didn't go home for Christmas. "Yeah," Blaine said. "Um… if I could hang out at your guys' place for Christmas, that'd be… nice. My dad's family doesn't….er… do Christmas, if you know what I mean. Plus the high school will be out for break by then."

Kurt raised an eyebrow speculatively, but said nothing. Finn hadn't seemed to notice anything off by the response in any case.

"Yeah, man," he said, shrugging. "Burt and Mom are always okay if we bring a 'plus-one' or whatever."

Blaine smiled, muttering a quick, "Thanks."

"Is that all?" Kurt asked.

"Um… oh, I was wondering: what do you want for Christmas?"

Blaine smiled as he watched the two _very_ different men squabble over Christmas gifts and present suggestions. Kurt finished giving Finn relationship advice, turning to Blaine once he closed the application.

"So," he said softly, taking Blaine's hands, "What's up with you and Christmas?"

The smile faded from Blaine's face and he shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Kurt said simply, standing up. "C'mon," he beckoned, leading Blaine over to the bed and sitting down with him. "I'm going to make some hot cocoa, and then we're going to talk, okay?"

Blaine sighed, knowing he was defeated, but made an attempt to smile. "Yeah, sure," he murmured, sitting down and making himself comfortable as he watched Kurt walk towards the kitchen. He looked around Kurt's bedroom, which was decorated tastefully in black and white, with light blue accents. Light filtered in from the sheer curtain covered the wide window in the wall, casting everything in the room in a soft white light. Kurt came back in carefully carrying two mugs of steaming cocoa, one with whipped cream and the other plain. He set the plain one on the black wooden nightstand next to the bed, handing Blaine the one topped with whipped cream as he settled on the bed next to him, only taking his cocoa when he was well settled.

"So," he said, taking a small sip from the mug. "I'm sensing family issues. Talk."

Blaine took a sip of cocoa, trying to sort his thoughts. "This is really amazing, by the way," he said, the smooth, velvety liquid warming him inside.

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. "My mother's recipe," he explained. "Stop trying to dodge the subject."

"Kurt, there isn't much to tell."

"However little there is to tell is obviously still affecting you in some way."

"It doesn't really matter."

"It does to me."

Kurt set his cocoa down on the nightstand again, propping himself up on his knees once he was sure that Blaine wasn't going to spill on his black covers. He looked earnestly into Blaine's eyes, showing nothing but concern tinged with something a little _more_.

"Look, Blaine," he said, looking down and toying with his fingers. "I _really_ care about you. And I want to know if something's bothering you, even if it's something about your past from a long time ago."

Blaine took a long sip from his cocoa, staring down at the mug in his hands as he answered. "I don't know if I'm ready to tell you, Kurt," he said honestly.

Kurt looked hurt for a moment, and Blaine hurried to explain himself. "It's not that I don't want to. I do. I _really_ do," he stared into Kurt's eyes. He set his own mug down on the matching nightstand on the opposite side of the bed, and took the other man's hands, smiling when their fingers intertwined.

"It's just…" he struggled for words. "I didn't come and see you tonight, prepared to tell you all the drama about my parents and my family and all. I will tell you, probably before Christmas. I just… need time to sort through my thoughts." The hurt expression in Kurt's eyes changed to one of understanding, and Blaine internally sighed in relief.

Kurt hesitated for a moment, before asking, "Can you at least give me a short explanation? I'm not asking for _everything_, just… a short reason."

Blaine shrugged, looking away. "My dad's family always hosts Christmas, and their not…particularly accepting, you know?"

The curiousness on Kurt's face cleared and he nodded. "I know."

The two of them just stared at each other for a few moments, both of them remembering the bullying of past years; one from a high school that never accepted him, and the other, not so much from high school as it was his own family.

Kurt stretched out on the bed again, still looking at Blaine as he brought a hand to cup his cheek, kissing him sweetly. Blaine responded eagerly, covering the hand on his cheek with his own. A silent message passed between the two of them, and Blaine slowly moved to hover over Kurt a little, hesitating with each of his movements. Their kisses grew a bit more heated as time passed, and soon Blaine found his hand fingering the bottom hem of Kurt's shirt. They both paused, and Kurt nodded slowly.

"You sure?" Blaine asked, voice low and husky.

Kurt nodded again, his own hands reaching between them to lift his shirt off. He tossed it away, bringing a hand to Blaine's face as he settled back over the pillows.

"Positive."

Blaine stays over that night, borrowing a set of Kurt's clothes to sleep in. It isn't his first night sleeping over, as he did plenty of times when they had a long set of weekend plans in the city, but it is his first night sleeping in Kurt's bed, and that feels like a pretty big step for them all the same.

They stay talking in hushed whispers the rest of the evening, barely raising their voices over a murmur. There's plenty of cuddling and sweet, chaste kisses as they discussed their plans on returning to Ohio that coming weekend. There's nothing really decided, but they both want to just stay in the house most of the time, just being with each other.

They fall asleep facing each other peacefully, small smiles on both of their faces. When Kurt wakes up first the next morning, Blaine's arm will be curled around his waist, his face nuzzling the crook of Kurt's neck. And he'll turn and wake the sleeping man up with a sweet good morning kiss, before ushering the both of them out of bed and into the kitchen for some breakfast. They'll spend the rest of that Saturday with each other, watching Christmas movies and snuggling on the couch together. Blaine will leave the apartment only after a long, lingering kiss, smelling of Kurt's sweet smelling shampoo and his cologne.

It's a pretty perfect weekend, all around.

Blaine and Kurt twined their hands together as they walked up to the front door of Kurt's house. Blaine's nervousness is barely noticeable aside from the bouncing he does on his toes as they stand at the front door, the tapping of his free hand against his leg. He let out a gust of air as they heard footsteps approaching to open the door, and Kurt smiled fondly at him, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand.

The door swung open to reveal a shorter woman with a kind face, Carole. She greeted them warmly, quickly drawing Kurt into an embrace.

"Oh, honey," she cooed, rubbing a hand on his back. "How are you? How's New York?" Kurt returned her hug, muttering that everything was wonderful and work was busy, as usually.

C'mon in," she said, stepping back. "Finn just got in. He and your father just turned on the sports channel." Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled, stepping around her into the house, calling out to the others.

"And you must be Blaine," she smiled kindly, opening the door wider for him.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Hudson-Hummel," he's a little unsure of what to call her, but grins all the same, holding out his hand.

She chuckled, taking his hand and pulling him into a hug. He stumbled over his feet a little a little, surprised, but the gesture not unwelcomed. "Call me Carole," she said.

"Carole," he affirmed, and she smiled, ushering him deeper into the house.

Kurt's father is a mechanic and wore a baseball cap and if Blaine was honest, looked like one of the last type of men who would accept a gay son. But his face was kind and even though Blaine can see that he is silently judging him the entire time (not unsurprisingly) the way he looks at Kurt when he pulled him into a hug made Blaine's heart ache a little.

"I'm Blaine," he introduced himself, holding his hand to shake.

"Burt." The older man took his hand firmly.

Blaine was thankful that Finn's there, as he welcomed Blaine like he's an old friend, and it's nice to have a somewhat familiar presence in the room aside from Kurt. They sat and watched the game together as Carole and Kurt went to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. There was a slightly awkward silence as the three of them sat together, Blaine waited for the inevitable questioning and/or threats that are to come, Burt waited to see when is the appropriate time to give them, and Finn sat there alternating between watching the game, and eyeing the space between them. Burt started talking to Finn about sports, and Blaine's thankful for a topic he can participate in. He saw Burt smile slightly, and he hoped that this was a sign that he was making a good impression.

Kurt and Carole called them when the food was ready, and they went into the kitchen. Blaine immediately went to help carry out the food, taking a plate of chicken out of Carole's hand easily.

"Oh, honey, I've got it," she said, but she smiled gratefully.

"Don't worry about it." He flashed a grin at her.

He passed Kurt as he walked out. "Turning on the charm, are you Mr. Anderson?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he whispered back.

They sat around the table together, passing the food around. Finn started to pile his plate high with food, and then suffered under the gaze from his mother.

"What?" he exclaimed. "I'm a growing boy."

"Finn, dear," Carole said kindly, yet firmly. "You're in your mid-twenties now. That excuse does not work like it used to."

Finn wilted, but took a significantly less amount of chicken. The others took more normal amounts of food, and they all started to make regular table talk.

"So, Blaine," Carole started after taking a bite of food, "what do you do for a living?"

Blaine waited until he finished chewing and reached for a glass of water. "I teach AP English at a high school not too far from the city. I coach the Glee club there as well."

"Now, were you in Glee club during high school as well?"

"Mmhm," he nodded. "The Dalton Academy Warblers. We competed against McKinley a few times."

"Dalton. That's the private school in Westerville, isn't it?" Burt asked. When Blaine nodded he continued. "We thought about sending Kurt there a few times. Impressive school. Where did you go to college?"

Blaine swallowed another mouthful. "Princeton." Eyes widened and ever Finn's eyebrows rose a little. Kurt grinned happily, rubbing Blaine's thigh under the table a little. The conversation around the table turned to the two other boys who had come home, and Blaine relaxed a little.

Kurt and Carole escaped to the living room when dinner was done, leaving the other three to wash up. Finn went to wipe up the table while Blaine rinsed the dishes, placing them into the dishwasher. He felt Burt casting looks to him every so often as he packed the leftovers away.

"You're a good guy, Blaine," Burt admitted, closing the fridge door. "And you make Kurt happy, given the way he talks about you every time he calls."

"Thank you, sir."

"Just don't hurt him, okay? I'm not asking you to, you know, _commit_ to anything right now, but don't hurt him. He went through a lot in high school, and he's just now being able to express himself without constant judgment all around."

"I know. I wouldn't dream of it, sir."

Burt came up behind him, clapping him on the back. "Call me Burt."

Blaine lay on Kurt's bed after they went up to sleep, watching as his boyfriend unpacked their luggage. He had wanted to help, but the other had forbidden him to, pulling out each article of clothing carefully and meticulously putting them away.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want help?" he asked as Kurt refolded a t-shirt.

"Seriously, Blaine, it's fine. I have a system"

Blaine nodded, twisting his hands nervously. "Do you think your parents liked me?"

Kurt looked up, putting the last shirt away and putting the bag into the closet before answering. "Blaine, they _loved_ you. Honestly. My dad has grudgingly accepted that he can't find a fault with you and that means he's impressed. And you charmed the pants off of Carole." He gave his boyfriend a quick peck. "Stop worrying."

Blaine woke up early that next morning, curled around Kurt. He sighed and rolled over onto his back, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again, so he carefully left the bed, deciding to go down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek softly, smiling fondly when Kurt made little noises in his sleep.

He quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, pouring a glass of water from the fridge. He took it to the living room, looking around the Hudson- Hummel home as he drank. There were pictures of Kurt and Finn on the walls and shelves, mostly from holidays or glee competitions. He walked further into the room, and then noticed a simple white wood-and-glass door, leading towards a sunroom he hadn't noticed.

He opened door, glancing around the room before entering. It was a small, narrow room, with wide windows along the back wall, pale purple curtain framing each. Blaine took in the shelves lining some of the walls, smelling a sweet scent of a lady's perfume that wasn't really present throughout the rest of the house. There were plenty of pictures in this room as well, on the walls and shelves, some on the standard brown upright piano against the far left wall. All of them were slightly weathered and yellow with age, depicting a pretty young woman with wavy brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

Kurt's mother.

Blaine sucked in a breath, placing the glass of water on a table and walking closer to the pictures on the piano, eventually sitting down on the bench in front of it. He noticed the clear similarities between her and Kurt, especially in the eyes and the gracefulness that emanated from the pictures. He looked down at the piano, resting his hands on the pale ivory keys, hitting a few. He was surprised to hear that the piano was perfectly in tuned, letting out soft, muffled notes. He heard someone gently enter the room behind him, and knew who it was without turning around.

His hands found their own place on the piano, starting to play a soft intro. Kurt sat down next to him, neither one speaking to each other, not wanting to break the mood of the room. Blaine continued to play, his head full of memories of a December from years ago, his voice soft and full of emotion as he began to sing.

_Christmas night, another fight_

_Tears, we cried a flood_

_Got all kinds of poison in_

_Of poison in my blood_

_I took my feet to Oxford Street_

_Trying to right a wrong_

_Just walk away, those windows say_

_But I can't believe she's gone_

_When you're still waiting for the snow to fall_

_Doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

Kurt started singing the next verse, and Blaine let his voice wash over him, tears prickling in his eyes.

_A group of candles on air flicker_

_Oh they flicker and they float_

_And I'm up here holding onto all those chandeliers of hope_

_Like some drunken Elvis singing_

_I go singing out of tune_

_Saying how I always loved you darling_

_And I always will_

_When you're still waiting for the snow to fall_

_Doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

_Still waiting for the snow to fall_

_Doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

They sang together, their voices twisting around each other perfectly. Kurt watched as Blaine played the instrumental part of the song before they sang the final part again.

_Those Christmas lights, light up the street_

_Down where the sea and city meet_

_May all your troubles soon be gone_

_Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on_

_Those Christmas lights, light up the street_

_Maybe they'll bring her back to me_

_Then all my troubles will be gone_

_Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on_

_Oh Christmas lights, light up the street_

_Light the fireworks in me_

_May all your troubles soon be gone_

_Those Christmas lights keep shining on._

Blaine finished softly, listening as the final notes descended into silence. He let out a shuddering breath, blinking back tears as he began speaking.

"My mother left, a week or two before Christmas, when I was fifteen. They'd been fighting for a few months, ever since I had come out. My dad wanted to send me to a camp," Kurt didn't need to ask what kind of camp, "but my mother accepted me, at least more than he did. They got an official divorce a few weeks later."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Blaine held up a hand to stop him, determined to finish explaining.

"She lost the custody battle, because she didn't have a stable job at the time, and my dad was a big-time lawyer. He didn't want me to see her, so I only saw her a few times a year, usually around our birthdays or Thanksgiving, which was always a holiday her family did." He took in another breath, finishing his story. "It's why I didn't want to go to my dad's house for Christmas."

A hand covered his, and Kurt's soft lips pressed against his cheek. He leaned into Kurt as arms came to wrap around his waist.

"Is that your mom?" he asked, already knowing the answer but desperate to change the subject.

Kurt nodded, leaning his cheek against Blaine's hair. "She died, right before Christmas when I was eight. Cancer," he explained. "I started setting up this room before I left for college. I call my dad a lot to make sure it's cleaned and the piano is tuned."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, staring at the pictures on the piano. Kurt shrugged beside him.

"It's okay. I'm over it now. And whenever I miss her, I come here and remember her."

The two sat together on the piano bench in the early morning light, surrounded by each other and Elizabeth Hummel's perfume.

They flew home after Christmas closer than before, both knowing that it was a rather significant step in their relationship, at least to them. The rest of December came and went, and when New Years Eve rolled around, they stayed in Kurt's apartment rather than going out, curled on his bed together, chatting and drinking hot cocoa together. And when the clock struck twelve and the new year began, they shared a sweet kiss, full of promise.

**Okay, so I sort of copped out with the ending. And it's ridiculously cheesy. BUT. I do have another New Years fic coming up (although it will be rated M). **

**Tumblr: icyhands-starlighteyes**

**Question: So how are y'all like the Anderberry Siblings verse on tumblr? (There's an exclusive shot on mine if you can find it.)**

**Review?**


End file.
